Shadow Rising
by Lynyrd Lionheart
Summary: A werewolf in the dungeon, a protege with a grudge against her teacher, and a creepy vampire stalker. Just a typical day in the life of Bella Swan. A Moonlight Sonata sequel
1. Preface

_**A/N: Well, here it is- the sequel to Moonlight Sonata. It may be a bit slow to begin with, but it'll get better. I hope you enjoy it as much as you did Moonlight Sonata.**_

_**Disclaimer for whole story: I own nothing, I wish I did, but I don't.**_

_**Shadow Rising**_

_**A Sequel to Moonlight Sonata**_

_Preface_

After I had become a vampire, I had figured I had eternity ahead of me. Edward and I and promised it to each other.

It broke my heart that I was going to break that promise.

Still, I had a conscience and honour… or something along those lines, and they both (conscience and honour) demanded that I not let an innocent soul rot for nothing more than the fact that he fell in love with the wrong woman.

So, now I'm heading to face my fate- a fate which will probably result in the ending of my existence- and all I can think about is how much I wish I could apologize to Edward. I'll probably never get the chance to speak to him again.

Honour really is a bitch.


	2. Volterra

_One. Volterra_

I had never been further east than Albuquerque. I know that's an odd thing to think about, but it's true. Now, I was headed for Italy- and I had never been further east than Albuquerque. It was an interesting point to ponder.

Or maybe I was just trying to keep my mind off the fact that I was in a plane several miles above an ocean.

It was odd, really. Flying had never bothered me when I was human- frail and easily broken. Now that I was a vampire and could probably survive the impact, I found it frightening to be above the ocean in a piece of metal that I really thought should have been too heavy to defeat gravity and lift up off the earth.

"Bella- calm down," Jasper Hale, my sort-of brother, ordered softly from where he sat with his wife, Alice Cullen. "I don't get why you're so frightened."

"We're in a flying piece of metal several miles above and rather large body of water- I'm allowed to be a wee bit antsy."

I heard Edward Cullen, my boyfriend, chuckle from his seat next to me, and I shot him an angry glare.

"Aren't you supposed to be _comforting_ your girlfriend?" I demanded. "Cause, you know, this whole laughing at her thing will help you find yourself on the couch _real_ easy."

Edward gave a suffering sigh.

"Bella, you won't be harmed. Practically invincible- remember?"

"You _really_ want to use the couch, don't you?" I asked acidly. "Practically isn't actually."

"Bella, you are _so_ absurd," murmured Edward in reply, leaning down to give me a kiss. As it usually did, my will became non-existent and my mind became mush as soon as his lips touched mine.

"You have to learn to resist that," Alice advised me once we had separated. "You don't want him to think he can get away with anything as long as he gives you a kiss- it sets a bad precedent."

"I'll have to work on it," I replied dryly. "I'm afraid I have a very weak will."

"I'd have to argue against that," Edward told me. "I seem to recall that you learned control in less than a month because you wanted to come after me."

I didn't have an answer to that because it was true- Carlisle said it was a nearly impossible feat, yet I had succeeded. I still had moments when the urge for human blood was strong- like on the plane for instance- but one of the others always noticed those times and managed to distract me.

Edward was especially good at that.

"Are we there yet?" I heard Emmett Cullen, another sort-of brother of mine, whine from a couple of seats back.

"If we were there, don't you think they would have announced something?" asked his wife, Rosalie Hale, in reply.

Our… family consisted of eight vampires. There were the six of us already mentioned, then the parent figures- Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle had been the first to be turned. He had then turned Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. Alice and Jasper had joined the family later, already vampires. It had been Edward who had turned me in a moment of weakness when the scent of my blood had been too much for him to handle.

I _did_ miss my human life, but I wouldn't give up Edward or any of the rest of my family for all the world.

Jasper and Alice were murmuring quietly to themselves now, and I tried to pretend to sleep, although the feeling of Edward's gaze on me was somewhat distracting.

"Is something wrong?" I asked opening one eye lazily.

"No," he replied. "I'm just worried about you- I don't like that we're going to Volterra. Despite their fondness for Carlisle, the Volturi _are_ dangerous."

The Volturi- the whole reason we were headed for Italy. Carlisle had met them early in his existence as a vampire and had befriended them. Somehow they had heard about me and wished to make my acquaintance. You didn't disobey the Volturi- they were the closest thing vampires had to royalty and, according to Edward, were nearly invincible.

"Don't worry," I replied softly. "I'll be good and we'll be on our way home in no time."

Edward gave me the crooked little smile I loved so much and gave my hand a squeeze.

"I hope you're right."

Volterra _was_ a lovely city- very… tourist-y. How I managed to notice this with how nervous I was, I would never know, but I did. We had to leave the vehicle behind and walk to the Volturi stronghold because of the crowds in the city.

"I hate this city," Rose muttered. "It's too full of naïve idiots and blubbering fools."

I had to grin to myself- that was classic Rosalie, showing disdain for everything and everyone but those in her family.

I couldn't help but be glad I was included in that category.

"Do they feed on these people?" I asked Carlisle softly.

He looked down at me and shook his head with something close to regret.

"No. They bring in tourists and outsiders- they have a guard who's members take turns going out to bring in their prey," he replied, his voice bleak.

I shivered at the thought of so many innocents dying. I could see why the Volturi would feed on humans- I myself had attacked one a couple of months ago, and the blood _did_ taste better than any animals- but I still couldn't condone killing so many. Maybe it was because I hadn't been a vampire long and still remembered my life as a human.

"And they didn't think you would successfully resist human blood and survive on animals?" I asked.

"No, they didn't," replied Carlisle. He pointed ahead of us to a large castle that we were approaching. "That's our destination; the home of the Volturi."

I felt a thread of nerves begin to coil in my stomach. I couldn't help but remember the conversation that had occurred the first time I had ever heard of the Volturi.

_As long as you don't expose vampires and bring down the wrath of the Volturi, you'll be fine," Rosalie assured me._

_"Volturi… do I wanna know?"_

_"They're like the royalty of the vampires. Carlisle spent some time with them when he was in Italy, before he turned any of the rest of us. They make sure no vampires reveal us. They also live off of humans- if I were you, I'd avoid them," replied Edward._

_"I'll have to remember to never go to Italy," I replied pertly._

Despite the words I had spoken, I was now standing in front of the fortress of the Volturi, about to meet the vampire royalty.

I was _really_ missing Canada right now.


	3. Protege

_**A/N: Well, here it is- chapter two. This will introduce one of my OCs. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_Two. Protégé_

Carlisle led the way through the doors, Esme at his side. I fell back to walk beside Edward behind Rosalie and Emmett, while Jasper and Alice brought up the rear. The interior of the castle was surprisingly modern- and completely unlike what you would expect for a coven of human blood-sucking vampires.

It was far too _bright_ for that.

"Hello and welcome to Volterra. My name is Gianna- how may I help you?" asked a too-happy female from behind a secretary's desk in front of us. I was surprised to see that the woman was human.

"We are here to see Aro, Marcus, and Caius," replied Carlisle. "Tell them it is Carlisle Cullen and his family."

"Of course, one moment please."

Gianna gave us a brilliant smile and strode through a door at the other side of the room, making sure it closed securely behind her.

"They have _humans_ here?" asked Jasper, his voice mirroring the shock I felt.

"They keep them around until they are no longer of use," replied Carlisle in a low voice. "Then they either kill them or turn them, depending on how well they have served."

"So… she knows what they are?" I asked softly.

"She's hoping they'll decide to keep her," answered Edward.

I shivered at the thought of someone _wanting_ to become a murderer. I didn't regret this life, I had Edward after all, but I couldn't imagine knowing what it entailed, yet wanting to have it anyway. The one time I had taken a human life I had gone into a comatose state, overcome by the guilt and visions of my victim's face. Even now, it was a constant battle to keep control- one that I shared with Jasper and only got through thanks to my family.

No, this life was not one you entered willingly.

"Aro says that you are welcome to join him," Gianna said brightly, re-entering the room followed by a tall vampire in a long cloak. "Please follow Felix. He'll show you the way."

Felix was, as I said before, tall. He also had black hair, red eyes, and an olive complexion that looked almost odd with his vampire paleness. His eyes surveyed our group, lingering longer than usual when they came to me and noted the protective stance Edward had taken, one arm wrapped securely around my waist, upon his entrance.

"If you will follow me, I will take you to Master Aro," he said. His voice was pleasant, as most vampires were, and lightly accented.

I moved to follow Carlisle, Felix, and Esme, but Edward held me back, letting the other four go before us.

"What's wrong?" I hissed quietly enough that no one else would hear.

"I don't like his thoughts," Edward murmured in reply, his lips barely moving. "The things he wanted to do to you… they made me want to rip him apart."

I glanced hesitantly after Felix, before turning my eyes back to Edward and grabbing his hand to squeeze it reassuringly.

"Don't worry- he can imagine all he wants, but I'm a one vampire kind of girl."

Edward brought our clasped hands up so he could kiss my knuckles.

"It's not _you_ I'm worried about."

From the dark glare he shot at Felix's back, I didn't need to ask exactly _who_ he was worried about.

"Carlisle, you've arrived!"

The speaker was a tall vampire with red eyes, long black hair, and pale skin that was so pale and thin that it seemed almost translucent. At first I had thought his hair was a hood on his cloak, but I soon realized differently.

"Aro," greeted Carlisle, returning his hug.

"And this must be young Isabella," said the vampire, Aro, turning to survey the rest of the family. His eyes surveyed me closely, and I gripped Edward's hand tighter even as I met his eyes.

"Yes. Bella, this Aro of the Volturi. He and his brothers- Marcus and Caius- are the leaders."

"I have seen that you are quite stubborn thanks to my friend Carlisle," Aro motioned at him. "To learn control so fast- it's quite amazing. A pity though, perhaps the human blood would have grown on you."

It took all my strength of will not to grimace at Aro's words.

"I did nothing that some one else in my position would not have done," I replied instead, keeping my death grip on Edward's hand. He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze in reply.

"And other vampire's powers are unable to affect you," murmured Aro. "Quite an impressive gift. Do you mind if I see for myself?"

He held his hand out to me and I blinked at it dumbly, before looking at him with confusion.

"My gift is similar to your Edward's, though not so powerful. I require contact to read other's thoughts," he explained.

"That's not entirely true," objected Edward. "Aro _does_ require contact, but he can hear _every_ thought you've ever had, not just the ones going through your mind at the present."

I was suddenly glad for my power- I don't think I would have appreciated Aro's ability could it affect me.

I stepped forward hesitantly and placed my hand on his. Aro concentrated, though he smiled at me. After a couple of moments, his eyes became frustrated at his lack of success. He still kept the smile on his lips, though it was false.

"How interesting…" he mused. "And this ability works on everyone?"

"Uh, yes sir," I replied. I decided to keep my ability to let down the block secret for the moment. If Carlisle hadn't let Aro see that part of my gift, he must have a good reason for it.

"I wonder if it works against our Jane," he mused thoughtfully, motioning to the small girl-child who stood slightly behind him, next to a boy that could have been her brother (or maybe he was). She smiled angelically at us, but I could steel behind her grin and felt a small tremor of fear run down my spine.

Whatever else she was- this _Jane_ was _dangerous_.

"Aro, I don't appreciate you treating Bella like a rat to be tested," Carlisle said, his voice holding a hint of disapproval. "I would much rather you _not_ allow Jane to attempt to torture her."

Aro gave a small bow of his head.

"Of course not- how thoughtless of me Carlisle. I am merely a curious creature. We'll think no more on testing young Bella."

I didn't believe his words as far as a human could throw a barn, but I figured that if I kept a low profile and avoided the Volturi Lord, I would be just fine.

"We have a new member ourselves," Aro said. He looked at Felix who still stood next to the door though he didn't speak. "Bring Tiazza here."

Felix bowed and exited the room.

"Tia joined about thirty years ago," Aro told us as we waited. "I found on the side of the road- beat, raped, and broken. Her first matter of business was revenge- her rapists didn't know what had hit her. She's our most promising newcomer."

I had to repress a shudder at Aro's callous treatment of the poor girl's fate. I wondered what such a woman would be like- would she be jaded and cynical, or shy and frightened. I couldn't see the latter making for a promising Volturi member.

By the time Felix returned, the picture I had in my mind of this "Tiazza" was that of a scarred, muscled woman at least six feet tall with evil red eyes and an even eviler smile.

Tiazza was nothing like that.

Following Felix was a woman with looks to rival Rosalie's, though they were almost opposites. Tiazza had black hair and bloody red eyes where Rose was blonde and topaz-eyed. I had a feeling that, had she been human, Tiazza would have been tanned- the sporty track-girl at school. She wasn't much taller than me- maybe an inch or two- and wore simple black jeans, black laced-up high heeled boots, and a dark red tank top, covered by a black leather duster. She gave us a curious glance, her red eyes glittering with intelligence, before she turned to Aro and bowed.

"You wished for my presence?" her voice was as cold as her eyes had become- red ice. Aro noticed this as well, because his eyes narrowed slightly, but he put on a false smile and addressed her.

"Yes. Tiazza, meet my dear friend Carlisle Cullen and his family- Esme, Emmett, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and their newest member, Bella."

Tiazza gave us a nod, her eyes thawing slightly when no longer locked on Aro. Apparently Tiazza wasn't as fond of her mentor as Aro wished her to be… interesting.

"It's nice to meet you," she said. Her voice was friendlier now and pleasant sounding with a hint of an accent I couldn't place. Tiazza must have noticed this somehow, because she added. "I'm Australian."

"Oh…" I smiled at her sheepishly and she shrugged.

"People rarely expect to meet someone with my ethnic background so far from the south, I'm used to the curiosity," her expression became curious herself. "I cannot get a reading on you- that's never happened to me before."

"Tiazza can read auras," Aro explained, seeing our confused expressions. "It allows her to take an… educated guess at what one's future actions will be, and to see what lies in a person, or vampire's, soul."

"Vampires have souls?" Edward's voice sounded disbelieving.

Tiazza gave a snort that I wouldn't have expected from a member of a group as powerful as the Volturi, but it suited her.

"Of course we have souls," she informed him. "You can't _function_ without a soul. It's why a human's body no longer moves after death- their soul has left them, and that is what keeps you animated. You _can_ exist without a pulse, vampires are proof of that, but even we cannot live without a soul."

"What does the soul tell you?" asked Emmett.

"Whether or not one will go to heaven or hell after they no longer exist, or what they are feeling. It depends on what particular aura I wish to see. If I use the first one, a white aura means they will go to heaven, a black means they are evil and will go to hell- there is no redemption from a black aura. Most everyone- human or vampire- have grey auras meaning they can go either way depending on how they lead their lives."

"But if a vampire takes a human life-" began Alice.

"It's really no different than taking the life of an animal," Tiazza shrugged. "Everyone has a predator- we just happen to play the part for humans."

Edward looked disgusted with this logic and, I had to admit, I was a little bit too. Tiazza noticed this.

"Okay… let's put this into perspective. I like to hunt on my own- I go after murderers and rapists," her grin became wicked. "I have a bit of a grudge against them. Now, tell me which is worse- taking the life of someone who will taken countless lives, or steal the innocence of young girls, themselves, or taking the life of an animal who's biggest crime is being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I personally feel sorrier for the creature _you_ killed, the monster whose life I took."

Put in that way, I _could_ see Tiazza's point of view.

Edward didn't.

"You don't have any right to play God!" he snapped.

"Spoken like a true male," replied Tiazza simply. "You have _no_ idea what it's like to be the victim of sick men who take the _one_ thing a woman has- the _one_ thing that means more than any amount of money- for their own sick pleasure. Most vampires remember the pain of turning the most from their human lives- _I _remember the feeling of being taken so many times against my will that, in the end, it would have been _that_, and not my other injuries, that would have taken my life. If I have to choose between taking a human life and preventing that from happening to another girl, I'll take the life of the dirty bastard any day."

Tiazza spoke with such conviction that Edward couldn't come up with an argument. I wasn't surprised- I knew that if I were in Tiazza's shoes, I'd probably do the same thing. I couldn't imagine what it must be like for her- to have to live all eternity with the memory of having…_that_ done to her.

I think I'd choose death over rape.

"Now Tia, don't be so angry. Edward is entitled to his opinion as are you," Aro said jovially. Tia shot him a disgusted look- I nearly gave him one myself. To treat such a tragedy so… callously… it wasn't _right_. Not even for a vampire.

"I'm leaving," Tiazza told him bluntly. "I don't know when I'll be back, but I'm going hunting."

"You don't need to hunt," Aro replied, his eyes narrowing once more.

"No- but I don't _want_ to be here, so I'll hunt," she spun on her heel, but paused to look at us. "It _was_ nice meeting you."

She began walking again, but Aro's voice halted her.

"You are not to see him, Tia," his voice was deadly. "Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Tiazza replied, her voice bitter. "You've made yourself _very_ clear on the matter of _him_- as have I."

"Tiazza- I do not want to hear that you have went to him-"

"You won't!" she snapped. "Okay? I'll leave him in misery down there- will that make you happy?"

She stalked out of the door, slamming it shut behind her with a loud bang.

We were left behind in the room, a tense silence permeating the atmosphere.


	4. Rivalry

_**A/N: I was surprised by how many people asked who the 'he' Aro and Tia were talking about was. One person got it (I thought it would be more). I'm glad most of you like Tia- it took me a while to decide what her character would be. There's quite a bit of E/B fluff at the end of this one. Please enjoy:**_

_Three. Rivalry_

We stood there, looking at Aro for a while, unsure what to do. He didn't notice any of us for while- he was too busy glaring at the door that Tiazza had just exited through. He seemed to give himself a mental shake and pasted a smile on his face, looking at us.

"I'm very sorry about that. Tiazza is still young and has not learned to control her temper. She was stubborn as a human and that seems to have carried on into her life as a vampire. You must be weary from the journey. Felix," he looked at the vampire that was once more next to the door. "Please take our friends to their rooms," he turned back to us. "I'll have some of the guards go out and bring you a meal- animal of course. Unless we can tempt you…"

"Animals are fine, Aro," Carlisle said, his voice brooking no argument.

"Of course- I'll let you know when we have them."

That said, Aro dismissed us and we followed Felix as he led us down several halls. No one said anything. I'm not sure what everyone else was thinking about, but my mind was on Tiazza and the strange conversation she had had with Aro. Who was _'he'_, and why was Tiazza not allowed to see him?

"This suite of rooms will be yours," Felix said, coming to a halt. "There are four rooms connected by a sitting room. I'll come for you when it is time for you to feed."

"Thank-you, Felix," Carlisle replied, leading Esme through the open door.

Edward and I were the last to enter, and I pulled myself tighter against Edward when I saw the way Felix was watching me- it was almost like a leer. When he saw my action, his small grin became almost wicked and his eyes flashed to Edward's with a challenge. Edward growled back, a low rumbling in his throat- I guessed that Felix's thoughts weren't pure.

"Let's go, Edward," I said, pulling him into the room. I then added even lower, so Felix couldn't hear. "Don't start _anything_."

Edward reluctantly followed me into the room, but he seemed to take great pleasure in slamming the door in Felix's face.

"Edward, we do not need you starting something with a Volturi guard while we are here," Carlisle said, his voice disapproving, as we joined the others at the chairs and couches in the sitting room.

"You didn't see his thoughts Carlisle they were-"

"As long as they remain _thoughts_ you are not to do anything!" Carlisle's voice was sharp. "We can't start something with the Volturi because we _cannot_ win!"

"Carlisle's right, Edward," I said softly, laying my hand on his arm.

"Bella- the things he thought about you. I…" he trailed off into a low growl.

"They were probably disgusting- but I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Besides, he wouldn't dare try anything- I can't see Aro being happy with someone trying to harm the family member of a friend."

"Bella's right, Edward," agreed Carlisle. "_If_ Felix tries something, Aro and his brothers won't defend him."

"What if it's Aro who tries something?" Edward demanded. "I could read his mind- he doesn't plan on keeping his promise about testing Bella."

"And his tests will just show him what we've learned," I told him, voice determined. "That a vampire's powers can only work on me _if_ I let them- which I _won't_. I don't even let _your_ power work on me."

Edward sighed and buried his face in my hair, hugging me close to him.

"I know Bella, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about you. If I lost you…" his voice sounded tortured as he let himself trail off.

"You won't," I promised. "You're stuck with me for eternity- I promise."

Little did I know that would be a promise I would be unable to keep.

"What do you think about Tiazza?" I asked Jasper after everyone else- even Edward- had gone to their respective rooms.

"I don't know," replied Jasper. "Aro tries to put up a united front with her, but she's having nothing of it."

"She doesn't really seem to like her mentor, does she?" I pointed out.

"She doesn't just not _like_ Aro, Bella- she _despises_ him. I don't know what happened, but he did something that completely destroyed her respect for him and made her hate him."

"Does she want him dead?" I was _really_ curious now.

"I think she _wants_ to want him dead, but she can't. There's some left over fondness for him- and that makes her hate him even more."

"I wonder what happened there," I mused, "and who the 'he' they were talking about is."

Jasper's eyes bored into mine with disapproval.

"Don't get involved, Bella," he warned. "I doubt Aro would like it if you suddenly decided to play Nancy Drew- so just forget it. You promised Edward eternity- remember?"

"I'm not going to do anything stupid- I'm just curious. You can't tell me you aren't as well."

I could tell by his eyes that he was, and I smelled a victory.

"It's not like I'm going to do something dumb and interfere in their relationship- I'm just curious about Tiazza. She seems like an interesting person, and so different from the other Volturi."

"She is," agreed Jasper who had met the Volturi before, slowly.

"So, we'll just talk to _her_. Maybe she'll slip up and let us know something interesting. If she doesn't, well, maybe we'll have made a new friend. It's a win-win situation."

I could tell by Jasper's sigh that I had won.

"Fine- we'll talk to her. But _talk_ only. No interfering, no detective work- just a conversation."

It would have to do.

"Okay. Deal."

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to join my wife."

I decided to follow his lead and went to the room I would be sharing with Edward. He was lying on the bed, staring up at the roof with an inscrutable expression.

"What's wrong," I asked, sliding up beside him so I could see his face clearly.

Edward turned his head towards me and studied me for a while. After a moment, he pulled me on top of him and began to kiss me- hard, passionate kisses that always made my toes curl and always led to one thing. It surprised me- Edward usually talked about what bothered him, but I wasn't about to argue.

I kissed him back just as hard.

"Bella," he murmured, breaking away for a brief moment, before he began to kiss me again.

I said nothing, just offered as much comfort as I could.

Edward would tell me what was wrong when he was ready.

"I shouldn't have done that," Edward said later, as we lay entwined on the bed.

"What?" I asked lazily, using my fingers to draw swirls on his bare chest.

"You know what," replied Edward, pulling me tighter to him. I frowned slightly and looked up at him; his face was tight with regret. "I should have talked- taking comfort like I did isn't fair."

I sighed. Edward always was the tragic hero.

"Edward- do you see me arguing?" I asked, making him look at me. "I don't mind. I know you'll talk when you want to talk, and I'm not going to hesitate to comfort you in anyway you need. So, unless you're trying to tell me that my abilities are really _that_ terrible, don't regret anything we do together."

"You're very talented," he assured me, kissing my forehead and laying his head on top of mine. "I really don't know how I existed without you, Isabella Marie Swan."

"I don't either," I agreed, wriggling free of him with an impish grin. "After all, no one else will stop you when you go all broody. How you functioned without me, I'll never know."

"Why you little-" he tugged me back on top of him, his voice and eyes filled with laughter. I laughed too, and he smothered my giggles with his mouth. When we broke away he laid his forehead against mine. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too, Edward," I replied, leaning up to kiss him before rolling out of his grasp again. "And as much as I would love to stay in this room with you forever, we can't. So- you had better put some pants on."

Edward laughed again, reaching to the floor to pick up his boxers and jeans as I scurried around the room gathering up my own clothes. When I came across my bra, I gave an angry growl and spun around to glare at Edward.

"What's wrong?" he asked, beginning to button up his shirt.

"_This_ is what's wrong," I replied, holding up the bra in both hands- one half in each hand, neither attached to the other. "I liked this bra, and you completely destroyed it."

Edward looked up at me way too innocently.

"I _really _needed comfort?" he asked. When my glare didn't soften, he added, "I'll buy you a new one."

"I have extra," I muttered, digging around in my suitcase and grabbing one out. "But really Edward- this obsession with destroying my bras has _got_ to stop!"

"I only did it one other time!" Edward argued.

"And Alice decided that an entire shopping expedition was required to replace it," I answered, pulling out a pair of underwear that I _never _wore that Alice must have snuck into the bag. "Half of which I wouldn't even _consider_ wearing."

Edward inspected the underwear and gave an almost wistful sigh and muttered something under his breath. I couldn't quite hear it, but it sounded like something along the lines of _"it's a pity, too"_. I grabbed the underwear back and tossed it back in the suitcase.

"Pervert," I muttered, grabbing up my tank top and pulling it over my head.

"Only with you," Edward replied, pulling me back down onto him. I laughed against his mouth.

"You're very… frisky today," I informed him, pulling away and laying my head on his chest. "Are you going to tell me what was bothering you?"

I felt rather than heard him sigh and he leant down slightly to inhale my scent. I supposed it gave him comfort, just as his did me.

"I'm afraid for you," he whispered. "I'm afraid of what Felix might try, and I'm afraid of what Aro will do when he realizes the extent of your gift. The Volturi are the most powerful vampires alive, Bella. If they decide they want you to join them, they won't give you a choice."

I looked up into his face, and he looked down into mine, his eyes (they were black- we both needed to feed) were sad and sombre.

"I won't leave you," I said softly. "And no force on earth can make me."

"I hope you're right," Edward murmured.

We lay there in silence, both lost in our own thoughts, until Carlisle came to get us to feed.


	5. Exploration

**_A/N: Well, here's chapter four. It involves hints of the overprotective brothers that Emmett and Jasper were shown to be in my two-shot _Brothers_. I hope you enjoy it._**

_Four. Exploration_

The guard had brought us deer. It took all my strength not to grimace at the sight of the creatures. I shared a look with Emmett- we always fought over who it was that got the Grizzly, our mutually favourite meal, on hunting trips.

"It _is_ food I suppose," he muttered to me as he passed me to take one of the deer. I had to bite my lip to suppress the smile that fought to reach my lips.

"I hope this meets your needs," Aro told us. I noticed him wrinkle his nose at the animals- obviously he couldn't imagine choosing them over humans.

I wondered how some vampires could be so cold-hearted that they could take human lives without any guilt.

"When you are fed I hope you will join me and my brothers- they are anxious to meet young Bella."

The way Aro said that made me shiver, and I was glad when he finally exited the room. I didn't trust him- and I doubted I would trust his brothers.

Putting thoughts of the Volturi Lords out of my head, I concentrated on the hunger gnawing at my stomach and attacked the deer with a ravenous appetite. After I had drained two, I sat back, my thirst quenched, and waited for the others to finish.

"You are no longer hungry?" asked the silken voice of Felix. My body stiffened as I spun around to meet his gaze.

"I'm fine," I replied coldly. "I fed shortly before we left for Italy."

"And new vampires need to eat lots very often," he looked at the deer carcasses with a sneer. "Perhaps it is the food you don't find good enough. I wouldn't blame you- human blood is _much_ better."

"Or perhaps I just don't have as large of an appetite as other new vampires," I suggested stiffly.

"Surely you have at least _tried_ human blood."

I remembered my first hunting trip in Alaska, when I had come across the hikers and killed one, forcing Tanya and Edward to kill his companions. It sent the familiar pang of guilt through me.

"It was the biggest mistake of my life," I replied, turning around to watch my family finish feeding. Jasper, now fed himself, felt my guilt and nervousness and stood up, walking up to Felix and me.

"Done?" he asked me.

"Yeah- I wasn't real hungry," I replied, smiling gratefully at him. Jasper gave me a wink.

"I would try and talk more- but it looks like your lover boy there is done," he nodded at Edward, who was quickly coming to us, his eyes glaring at Felix. Jasper lowered his voice so only I could hear him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine- I just don't trust Felix."

"I'm glad to know you have _some_ sense of self preservation. I don't trust him either- but you'll have to make sure Edward doesn't do anything stupid."

Edward turned his glare to Jasper momentarily at that, Jasper just shrugged back.

_'Listen to him,'_ I thought, opening my block to Edward momentarily. _'He's right- you _can't_ start anything with Felix.'_

Edward glanced at me with a mixture of surprise and frustration. I rarely ever let down my block against him, and when I did it was usually to say something he didn't want to hear.

_'Please Edward- for me?' _I pleaded as he came up next to me. He gave an almost inaudible sigh and wrapped his arms securely around my waist, shooting Felix a territorial glare, but doing nothing else. Certain that Edward wasn't going to do anything he shouldn't, I put the block back up.

Felix took the hint- for the moment.

"I hope we have the chance to speak again, Isabella."

I didn't answer him, though I was thinking _not likely_. I stared after him silently as he exited the room, breathing a sigh of relief when I was sure he was gone and looked up at Edward's face.

"He is really, _really_ creepy," I muttered to Edward, who clutched me to his chest like a lifeline.

"I don't _ever_ want you alone with him, Bella," Edward hissed, his eyes glued to the door that Felix had just exited through. "Keep company with someone else if you must- but I don't _ever_ want you alone with him."

"So you said," I muttered, but I couldn't get much irritation into the statement. I was too relieved to be in his arms.

"What's wrong?" asked Emmett as the others joined out trio. His eyes took in me, cowering in Edward's arms, and he looked between his brothers for an answer.

"Felix decided to have a conversation with me," I told him. I saw Emmett's eyes narrow and quickly continued. "He didn't _try_ anything- he just creeps me out. I'm fine- really!"

I put as much earnestness in my voice and on my face as I could. Emmett scrutinized me closely before nodding slowly.

"Okay. But if he tries anything…" he let the threat go unsaid.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Carlisle said, smiling at me. His eyes were worried, though.

And that worried me.

A vampire named Demetri, who had the same coloring as Felix, but none of his inherent… _creepiness,_ took us to meet with Aro and his brothers. Marcus and Caius, I remembered Carlisle calling them.

"This is where I leave you," Demetri bowed to us, and opened the door.

"Thank-you Demetri," replied Carlisle. Demetri nodded at him.

I stuck close to Edward as we entered the room. Aro, accompanied once more by Jane and the nameless vampire that could have been her brother, sat inside along with another black haired vampire, and one with white hair. The latter two both had three members of the guard behind them.

"Caius, Marcus," greeted Carlisle respectfully, addressing first the white-haired vampire, then the black-haired one.

"Carlisle, it has been many years," replied Marcus, his voice held little expression, and his eyes almost seemed to stare right through us.

"I take it that is the girl that Aro has been so excited about me," Caius surveyed me closely. "I suppose she is attractive enough, but I really don't see what all your fuss is about, Aro."

"Her power is most amazing, Caius. Can you get a reading on her, Marcus?" Aro asked.

Marcus looked at me, and it took all my will-strength not to cower from the cold gaze.

"Interesting," he mused, though his voice held no emotion that hinted at him thinking I was interesting. "I cannot see the connection between the girl and any of her companions."

"Marcus can see relationships," Edward murmured quickly in explanation to me. I shot him a tight smile of thanks.

"Does Jane's power work?" Caius asked. "Or Alec's?"

He motioned at the two young look-alike vampires, finally giving the nameless one a name.

Alec.

"I promised Carlisle we would not test Isabella's power. I must agree that doing so would be quite cruel- she is a vampire, not an animal."

The look he shared with his brothers belied his statement. I would have to make sure that I was never alone with any of the Lords, or the two vampire children.

I suddenly realized just how dangerous this visit would be.

The meeting passed rather peacefully after that, with Carlisle and the lords doing most of the talking. Every now and then Aro or Caius would address one of the rest of us, but except for that, we were ignored.

By the lords, at least.

Through the entire meeting I could feel the gaze of Felix, who stood dutifully behind Caius, fixed on Edward and me.

It was with great relief that I left that room, and the creepy Felix, behind half an hour later. Aro had given us permission to explore the compound, and the city, as we wished.

"What do you want to do?" Edward asked me.

"You'll be coming with me," Carlisle told him. "We have to have a talk."

Edward looked at Carlisle, ready to argue, but Carlisle held up his hand to stop him.

"Bella will survive an hour without you- let some of the others enjoy her company," he told him- stopping his argument and assuring him that I wouldn't be alone all in one statement.

Damn, he was good.

"We can take you shopping!" squealed Alice, who had been planning a trip to the nearest mall with Rosalie- and Emmett, who would carry their bags.

"I really don't want to shop," I replied. Alice looked ready to argue, but Jasper interrupted her.

"I'll keep her company," offered Jasper. "Edward's been monopolizing her since we got here. It's about time I got to chat with my sister."

Alice pouted, which Jasper immediately kissed away, but agreed.

"Okay- but next time, you're coming with us."

I didn't argue- I knew futility when I saw it.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Edward told me with a sigh, kissing me quickly.

"Okay," I agreed, smiling at him.

Once everyone had left, Jasper looked at me.

"So… what are we going to do?" he asked.

"We're in a huge castle, and you're asking me what we're going to do?" I asked incredulously. "Maybe you've been in a castle before, but I haven't- we're exploring!"

"Of course," Jasper dead panned. "How could I have been so stupid as to not realize _that_?"

"Exactly what I was wondering."

I dodged the swipe he took at me and led him down a nearby hall.

The Volturi castle was rather like an ancient labyrinth with modern additions every now and then. It was odd to see all the stone and old sets of armour, only to walk into a room so modern it deserved to be in a science center.

"Do you have any clue where we are?" I asked Jasper.

"Absolutely no cl-" I leapt at him and clamped my hand over his mouth, dragging him around a nearby corner. When he opened his mouth to argue, I shushed him and motioned at a door several feet down the hall. A head topped in black hair was peeking out of a crack she had made with the door, glancing up and down the hall to make sure there was no one else in the area.

It was Tiazza.

Once she was happy with the results, she slid out of the door, shutting it firmly behind her, and then swept off quickly in the opposite direction. Once she was out of hearing distance, I looked at Jasper.

"I'm _really_ curious now," I told him, glancing at the door.

"Bella, I don't think we shoul- too late."

I had already taken off towards the door. I heard Jasper sigh from behind me, then the sound of his footsteps following me.

"Dammit… it's locked," I muttered, trying to pull it open. "Do you know how to pick them?"

"No," replied Jasper. "And even if I _did_, I wouldn't. This door is obviously locked for a reason- and I really don't want to piss the Volturi off by _un_locking it."

"C'mon Jasper. Don't tell me you're not curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"And satisfaction brought it back," I retorted. "Besides, I'm not a cat."

"I don't think the statement was _actually_ made for cats," Jasper replied dryly. He suddenly stiffened. "I hear somebody."

He didn't have to tell me that, I heard it as well. The sound of footsteps shuffling down the hall.

I grabbed him quickly and pulled him into a door across the hall, shutting it quietly behind us. The room we had entered was, thankfully, empty.

"Bella what are you doing?" demanded Jasper in a whisper as I opened the door a crack and peeked out.

I shushed him again and watched the hall. After a few seconds, Jane and Alec came into my line of vision. They were speaking in quiet murmurs I couldn't make out. They paused in front of the locked door, and Jane pulled out a key. Within a moment, the door was closed once more and the two vampires were on the other side.

"Let's get out of here before anyone else comes," Jasper told me.

I nodded my agreement and wrenched the door open, ready to make a run for it. A sound halted both of us in our tracks.

A tortured howl echoed from behind the locked door.


	6. The Truth About Forever

**_A/N: Well, here's chapter five. You don't get to find out who, or what, is behind the door _quite_ yet- but you do next chapter (which is already written). Please enjoy:_**

_Five. The Truth About Forever_

"What the hell was that?" I hissed at Jasper as we managed to find our way out into the gardens of the castle.

"I don't know," replied Jasper, just as shaken as I was.

The screaming hadn't been human, that was obvious, but it had sounded so… so _tortured_. It still sent shivers down my spine, and I felt a surge of pity for whatever poor creature had made it, even as I felt pure terror at the thought of what Jane and Alec's gifts must be. I was working myself into a real mess when I felt a wave of soothing calm rush over me.

"Thanks, Jazz," I said, collapsing on a stone bench by a fountain.

"No problem," replied Jasper, his voice still shaky.

I looked at him, worried. He could calm me down easily- but who would calm _him_ down?

"I'm fine, Bella," he assured me, feeling the worry. "Just a little shook up. I don't know what they have down there- but whatever it is isn't human _or_ vampire."

"The poor creature," I murmured.

"We don't know what that _poor creature_ is," Jasper reminded me. "For all we know, it could deserve whatever is happening to it."

Something in my face must have worried him, because he placed a hand on either of my shoulders and gave me a shake.

"Promise me you won't go back there, Bella," he ordered. "Don't try and get past that lock."

"Bu-"

"No buts, Bella. Promise me!"

I glared petulantly up at him, but he stared back, determined to make me promise. I gave a resigned sigh and nodded.

"Fine. Whatever."

"What are the two of you doing out here?"

We had been so caught up in our conversation that neither Jasper or I had heard Tiazza's approach. He stared between the two us with raised brows.

"We were exploring when we came across this garden," I gave a sheepish shrug. "We have no clue how to get back to our rooms."

"Hmmm… I can show you the way," she told us. "If you want to go back, that is."

"I think we're good. We'll find our way," Jasper told her quickly. I shot him a glare- he must have felt how close I was to asking her about the locked room.

"Hmmm," she hummed again, glancing between the two of us. "Okay then. If you can't find the way, there should be a couple of guards within easy shouting distance."

"Thank-you, Tiazza," I gave a smile, though I was still bursting with curiosity. I wasn't dumb enough to ask anything with Jasper there.

"No problem," she replied, turning to head down another path in the garden. She paused for a moment, then addressed me without turning around. "And Jasper's right Bella- you _shouldn't_ be curious about that particular room."

Then she was gone, as quickly as she had shown up.

"How much do you think she heard?" I asked, staring down the path she had taken.

"Judging by that cryptic little remark? I'd say just about everything," Jasper frowned in the same direction I was staring.

"What was she feeling?" I asked. Jasper stared at me, his mouth tight.

"I don't think I should tell you that," he admitted.

"C'mon Jazz- I promised, didn't I?" I argued.

"You did," he agreed, then ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Man, I _really_ hope I don't regret this."

He paused after that, and I watched him in silence- anxious to hear whatever he was about to say.

"She felt betrayed," he said. "And she felt pain- emotional pain so powerful it almost physically hurt _me_."

He frowned in the direction Tiazza had gone once more. I glanced down the path as well, before I looked at him again and asked the question I knew we were _both_ curious about.

"But _who_ betrayed her?"

We waited until we were both in full control of our facilities before we tried to find our way back to our room. I didn't want Edward to find out what we had done courtesy of Jasper's thoughts, and Jasper agreed. Once he was sure he could block his thoughts, we took off. After three wrong turns and a dead end, we finally reached our destination.

"Hello everyone," I sang, entering the room where Edward, Carlisle, Esme sat. "The others aren't back yet?"

"No," Edward replied, pulling me down onto his lap. "You're certainly in a good mood. Did you do anything interesting?"

"Nope," I replied. "We just wandered around and then found a garden."

I hated to lie to Edward- but in this situation it was kind of necessary. Still, I was a _terrible_ liar, and quickly manoeuvred the subject so it was safer.

"What about you?"

"Nothing really- I just spoke with Carlisle and Esme," Edward answered, giving me a quick kiss.

"Then I suppose it would be a waste to ask the two of you what you've been up to?" I asked, grinning impishly at Carlisle and Esme. They merely smiled at me.

"Well, now that you're back- I feel like having you to myself," Edward informed me.

"Oh, real- Edward put me down!"

Edward grinned at me, holding me securely against his chest, bridal style, and swiftly walking to our room.

"I'm serious Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Put me down right now!"

"Okay," agreed Edward, dropping me unceremoniously on our bed, before joining me there himself. I enjoyed several minutes of Edward giving me a thorough kissing, before he pulled back and spoke. "So- are you going to tell me what has you so wound up and Jasper humming the _Price Is Right_ theme song to himself in his head?"

I was too busy staring at Edward to even bother mentally cursing at Jasper for being so obvious.

"You _really_ are a terrible liar, Bella," he informed me.

"I know," I agreed.

"So- what were you _really_ up to?"

I frowned at him slightly, and shook my head stubbornly.

"I really don't want to tell you."

Edward sighed.

"Bella- it takes trust to be in a relationship. How are we supposed to stay together if you don't trust me?" he asked.

"I _do_ trust you," I replied.

"Yet Jasper could help you with… whatever it was you were doing today, but you can't tell me what it was?" Edward looked at me with hurt in his eyes. I realized that this was _really_ bothering him.

"You'll be angry," I told him rolling onto my back.

"Maybe- but I would like for you to trust me."

I sighed and told him about everything- my curiosity about Tiazza, the locked door, Jane, Alec, and the tortured scream- even Tiazza's cryptic remark in the garden. He stayed silent, staring at me with an unreadable expression, once I had finished.

"See?" I groaned. "You're mad."

I rolled around so that my back was to him, and closed my eyes, as if to ward off the lecture I was soon to receive.

It never came.

"I'm not mad at you Bella. It kind of hurts that you'd think I would be. I noticed Tiazza's unusual behaviour- and I'll admit, I'm curious about it. Even as they spoke about that _him_, both she and Aro kept their thoughts blank to that topic. You're allowed to be curious- I just hope that you won't go back to that door. And it hurts that you trust me so little- have so little faith in me- as to think that I would disapprove of your _curiosity_."

I turned around to face Edward's back. He sat on the edge of the bed, his back towards me. I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry," I said at last. "I'm new to this whole relationship thing… I don't want to do anything to mess it up."

As I sat there, I realized for the first time just how big of an age gap there was between us. Edward had over one hundred years of experience and knowledge- I didn't even have eighteen.

He sighed and moved so that he was lying down, face towards me, once more.

"I know Bella- I'm new to this too," he reached out to brush a strand of hair behind my ear. "We'll muddle through it together, though. All couples argue, and so will we. Just… trust me, okay? Trust that, even if I'm mad, I won't leave you."

"You already left me once," I reminded him softly, my voice choked. "What's stopping you from doing it again? I'm not used to one person having so much control over me."

"The stupidest mistake I ever made was leaving you, Bella," Edward murmured, pulling me tight against his chest. "And I will _never_ do it again."

"I don't know why you put up with me," I whispered into his shirt. "After all- I'm all naïve and not very good at the emotions thing- and you… you're… _you_."

Edward laughed softly at me.

"Silly Bella," he murmured. "You are perfect, and the _emotions thing_ will come with time. I've had over one hundred years to learn how to open up to people. You have forever, and I'll be there to help you the entire time."

Edward and I lay there for a long time in each others arms, taking comfort in the other's presence. We had a long ways to go, I realized. And a lot of hurdles to overcome- but together we would do it.

After all, Edward was right- we had forever to learn to be together.

Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett had returned by the time Edward and I exited the room. My first order of business was to elbow Jasper hard in the stomach and say mockingly: _"The Price Is Right?"_ He had grinned at me sheepishly and shrugged, causing me to roll my eyes and walk away from him with disgust.

Alice and Rose were showing me their purchases in Alice's room when Carlisle knocked on the door.

"Is something wrong?" Alice asked, seeing his troubled look.

"Not really, no. It's just… Demetri's here. Apparently Tiazza wants to talk with you, Bella. Apparently she told Demetri that she wishes to get to know you better."

I frowned, then shrugged my shoulders.

"I had better go," I told them. "She may not be one of the leaders, but she _is_ Aro's protégé- I doubt many say 'no' to her anymore than they do the Lords."

I followed Carlisle into the sitting room where Demetri waited.

"Maybe I should come with you," Edward said immediately upon my entrance.

"Lady Tiazza wishes to speak with her alone," Demetri replied. He gave me a small smile. "She won't hurt you- Tia is not known for being cruel or volatile."

"I'll be fine," I told Edward.

He looked like he might argue more, but Carlisle gave his head a small shake.

And so it was that I followed Demetri down a number of halls until we came once more to the garden where Jasper and I had encountered Tiazza earlier that day. Said vampire was leaning against one of the fountain edges, waiting for me with an enigmatic expression.

"Hello, Isabella," she greeted. "You can go now Demetri. I'll let you know when it's time to take her back."

Demetri bowed and retreated, leaving me and Tiazza alone in the garden. I waited for her to speak, but she didn't seem in any real hurry to begin.

"Is there a particular reason you wanted to see me?" I asked at last.

"No, not really," she replied. "It gets rather lonely around here. Most of the other vampires my age or younger thrive under the tutorage of Aro, Marcus and Caius. They don't agree with my feeding habits," she shrugged. "I felt like speaking to someone who may understand a bit better."

"Your feeding habits?" I was incredulous. "But you feed on humans, don't you?"

"Yes- but I go out and hunt murderers and rapists, remember? I don't believe in the Volturi way of treating humans as livestock."

"I _can_ see why you would target the people you do… but I can't believe that makes it right."

"It doesn't," Tia replied immediately. "Like your boyfriend said earlier- I have no right to play God. Still, I'm a Volturi- we _don't_ feed on animals. At least doing what I do makes me feel a _little _less guilty."

I sat on the fountain she was leaning against.

"What's behind that locked door?" I asked bluntly.

"You don't enjoy subtly, to you?" she asked dryly. "And it's better you avoid that place, Bella. If Aro or one of the other two discovered you around there…"

She let the sentence trail off, but I didn't care.

I got the point.

"Jane and Alec were torturing whoever, or whatever, was in there."

"Most likely," she tried to keep her voice unconcerned, but I could see the pain in her eyes. "Can we _please_ change the subject?"

"Okay. We can do that- what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"How about how you were turned? What happened?"

"Apparently my blood sang to Edward. He lost it and turned me," I replied, shrugging. Tiazza sat next to me and eyed me curiously.

"Yet you're obviously involved with him. Why?"

I grinned at her.

"You can't control who you love, Tiazza. Love is insanity."

"You're telling me," she muttered. "Do you regret being turned?"

"I regret that I can't see my mom anymore, and that I never got to know my dad better- but I can't truly regret it. After all, I get to spend forever with Edward now."

Tiazza laughed- a dark, cynical laugh- and a shadow crossed her face.

"That's a pretty philosophy- but do you want to know the truth about forever?"

"What?" I asked, curious as to what could cause her to become so jaded.

"It sucks. You're born, you live, and then you should die. But we're already dead- so instead we get forever. And it sucks."

I didn't have an answer for that.


	7. Howling At The Moon

_**A/N: Well, you finally get to meet what's behind the door. Bella acts a bit immature this chapter, and may be a bit (or a lot) OOC, but it's important to the plot. I also got some one asking how you pronounce Tiazza. It's tea (like the stuff you drink) ah (the sound the doctor makes you make when you open your mouth) zah. So, tea-ah-zah. Weird, I know- but it got in my mind and wouldn't go away. As for her views on the world- Tiazza wasn't always the way she is now. You'll find this out more as the story progresses. She's a intricate person.**_

_Six. Howling At The Moon_

We sat silently in that garden for a long time. Tiazza was stubbornly refusing to look at me, glaring coldly at the flowers ahead of us. I watched her closely; part of me hoping that, if I stared hard enough, all her secrets would suddenly be shown to me.

"Stay away from that door, Bella," she said at last. "Forget whatever you heard and put it out of your mind. You'll have a tough enough time making it through your stay here with Aro as interested in you as he is. Don't make it more difficult by playing Nancy Drew."

I wanted to argue, but there was something in Tiazza's eyes that stopped me.

She was actually _worried_ about me.

"I should probably be getting back," I said instead. Tiazza's eyes darted to mine and she nodded.

"I think you're right," she agreed, standing up. I stood as well. "Demetri?"

As we waited for the guard to come back, we both studied each other.

"I think that if we had met under different circumstances, we could have been friends," she told me at last.

"Why can't we be now?" I asked.

"I'm a Volturi, Bella. You don't want me as your friend- and your lover boy would agree."

Demetri arrived, cutting off whatever reply I would have given. I didn't mind terribly- I had no clue how to reply to that. Tiazza was a confusing creature. This meeting had just made me more curious about why she was so… cynical. She hadn't been around long, yet her view of the world was already dark and jaded.

I hoped that I wouldn't end up like that.

"It was nice talking to you, Isabella," Tiazza said, as Demetri motioned for me to follow him.

"You as well," I replied.

Tiazza gave me a smirk as I followed Demetri.

The conversation had done nothing to sate my curiosity and everything to fuel it.

"Are you okay?" Edward demanded, practically pouncing on me once Demetri had escorted me back to our rooms and left.

"I'm fine, Edward," I replied, letting him pull me into his arms and kiss me. "She just wanted to talk."

"What did you talk about?" he asked, inspecting me for injuries.

I sighed and gave his chest a smack, making him stop his inspection to look at me curiously.

"I'm fine," I assured him. "Don't worry so much. As for what we talked about," I thought back to the conversation and frowned slightly. "Nothing really. I didn't realize it then, but we didn't _actually_ talk about much. She asked me how I was turned- and told me the truth about forever."

I shook my head with slight amusement as I thought about her words. Now that I was away from the other vampire, her statement seemed rather silly.

"Oh… and was does Tiazza believe is the truth about forever?" asked Jasper. I nearly jumped- I had forgotten about the rest of the family.

"Apparently it sucks," I replied, giving a wry grin and shaking my head. Apparently we're born, we live and then we should die, but instead vampires get forever- and it sucks."

"That's a rather… interesting view for a vampire so young to have," Carlisle mused. "She's only been a vampire for thirty years… did she give you any hints about why her view was like this?"

I thought back on the conversation. Her demeanour had become darker after my remarks about not being able to control who you loved. Maybe she had been scorned?

Or maybe it had something to do with whatever was behind that door…

"I don't know," I admitted. "I mean, we were talking about how I had been turned," guilt rose in Edward's eyes at the memory. I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, "and then she seemed to go all broody and gave me her philosophy on forever."

"Why did she want to talk to you?" asked Rosalie. "Was there a point to it?"

"Apparently not," I replied, letting Edward lead me to an armchair where I sat on his lap. "She said she wanted to talk to someone closer to her age who didn't share in the Volturi beliefs on humans."

I shrugged helplessly, unable to help much.

"She feeds on humans- how are her views any different?" demanded Emmett.

"It's because she feeds on… eviler humans, isn't it?" asked Alice. "Some of the Volturi don't agree with her hunting habits."

I nodded.

"Apparently. I didn't really get all that much out of her. Whatever else she is, Tiazza is no idiot. She thought carefully before she said anything."

All she did was make me more curious about her and her connection to that damn door!

"Why ask you to come, though?" asked Emmett, completely confused. "If there wasn't a point to the conversation, why have it?"

I couldn't tell him- but I had a feeling there _had_ been a point to Tiazza's words.

I had just missed it.

"Are you sure you told us everything?"

Edward and I were once more alone in our room. We seemed to be spending a lot of time in there.

"I'm positive," I replied, flopping back onto the bed. Edward joined me a moment later. "Although… She did warn me to stay away from the door again."

"I hope you plan on listening to her," Edward stated, pulling me close to him. "I couldn't stand to lose you."

I didn't reply, I just breathed in the warm, delicious scent that was entirely _Edward_. I didn't care _what_ Tiazza said- as long as it was spent with Edward, forever would never suck.

"You know," I mused softly, running my hand down his chest and shooting him an impish grin. "I think _I_ could use some comfort now."

"Oh really?" Edward raised his eyebrows and gave me an equally wicked grin, rolling over so that he had me pinned to the bed. "If that's how you feel, then who am I to argue?"

We didn't leave that room again for a while.

"You're amazing Bella," murmured Edward, as we lay tangled in the bed sheets.

"You're pretty amazing," I replied, cuddling closer to him. His hands stroked my back and, for a moment, I felt capable of sleep- he made me that comfortable.

Sadly the moment was broken by a loud knocking at the door.

"C'mon out, lover birds!" sang Emmett. "It's time for food!"

I groaned, burrowing deeper into Edward's arms and trying to ignore the incessant knocking.

"Go away, Emmett!" I shouted ignoring Edward's chuckling. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"You can't sleep, Bella," came Jasper's voice. He must have joined Emmett at the door.

"I can try- now go away."

"You two have exactly ten seconds to get decent before we come in," warned Emmett.

When the two burst the door down, exactly ten seconds later, it was to see Edward sitting on the bed, still chuckling, and me glaring at them darkly as I laced up my boots.

"Wow- if looks could kill," muttered Emmett.

"Her feelings are pretty murderous, too," Jasper told him.

"I hate you," I told them. "Both of you. With every fibre of my being."

"Oh c'mon Bella," Emmett said, sitting on my left and wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "We're not _that_ bad."

"Emmett's right," agreed Jasper sitting on my other side. Edward was still chuckling. "After all- we didn't interrupt you earlier, even though you two were making enough noise to block out the TV. I've never heard Edward's name screamed that loud. You two can really go at it, did you know that?"

Edward had stopped chuckling and leapt at the other vampire, who dodged him and exited the room, laughing loudly.

"You're not going to add anything to that, are you Emmett?" I growled at the larger vampire while Edward glared at him from where he had landed on the floor.

Emmett's gulp was audible.

"I think I hear Rose calling. Uh… hurry up and finish getting your shoes on Bell so we can go eat."

Then he left the room at a speed faster than even Edward could go.

I muttered to myself and shot Edward a glare before finishing tying my boots.

"Why did you glare at me?" he demanded. "If I remember right, it was _you_ who wanted the 'comfort'."

"I didn't hear you arguing," I pointed out. "And… I can't believe Jasper said that!"

I buried my head in my hands in embarrassment.

Edward sat next to me and pulled me into his arms.

"He and Alice have been just as bad. Besides," I looked up to see him grinning wickedly down at me. "_I_ happen to like it when you scream my name."

I refused to talk to him for the rest of the afternoon.

"How the hell did I manage to get _this_ lost," I grumbled darkly, walking down the hall, searching for my rooms. After feeding, I still hadn't been willing to talk to Edward and had decided to explore on my own, refusing the company of any of my siblings. Looking back, I realized it had been a very childish reaction. After years of him being the odd man out, Jasper and Emmett were _bound_ to make fun of Edward now that he _actually_ had a sex life.

Still, I had been grumpy.

_"Go away, Jasper. You too Edward," I had growled, wandering down the halls._

_"I don't want you running off alone- remember Bella?" Edward had replied._

_That had just fuelled my already bad mood._

_"So what?" I had hissed, turning on him angrily. "Poor little Bella can't take care of herself? Or is it that you worry I'm about to go find Felix and jump him?"_

_"Bella, you know that's no-"_

_"Just go away, Edward! I can take care of myself," I had turned away from his hurt look, not willing to forgive him yet. "Take Jasper with you."_

_"Bella, you're acting very immature," Jasper had told me._

_"No, I'm acting like a seventeen year old. You know, my age?" I had informed him. "If you want to see immature, just look at your behaviour earlier!"_

_"_That's_ what this is about?" Jasper had demanded incredulously. "It was a joke Bella- get over it."_

_"Go. Away," I enunciated very carefully in my most dangerous voice. _

_"No," Edward had replied softly._

_"Fine. Then I'll leave."_

_Even with all Edward's speed, he hadn't been able to keep up with me. One of the perks of being new to the whole vampire thing, I supposed._

And now I was lost. All because I had to act like an immature little brat.

"Wonderful," I muttered, turning down another hall.

This one I recognized.

"Oh joy! Just what I need!" I snapped, seeing the locked door several feet down the hall. I continued walking, hoping to find the gardens if I continued in this direction. As I passed the door, I gave it an angry kick for all the frustration it had caused me.

It swung open.

"Oh… well…" I stared into the dark opening. Stairs, I realized. It lead to a lower part of the castle. It wouldn't _exactly_ be breaking my promise to Jasper. I mean- I hadn't _meant_ to come down this corridor, and I hadn't _tried _to get past the lock. As for Tiazza- I hadn't promised her anything.

_Just a peek_, I thought. _A peek can't hurt._

Checking both ways down the hall, I stepped through the door, shutting it softly behind me. My eyes adjusted to the dark immediately and I began to walk down the winding steps. The only sound was the soft echoing of my footsteps. It was almost eerie- an unnatural silence.

After what seemed like hours, though it couldn't have been more than five minutes, the steps finally ended and I was facing another door. I reached out and pulled on the handle.

Locked.

I muttered a dark curse, then nearly jumped when I heard something move on the other side.

"Who's there?" asked a gruff voice. It was slightly muffled, as if it were coming from further down another hall behind the door.

"B-bella," I stuttered, too scared to lie or even run.

"Bella?" the voice was filled with confusion. "That's new name," my sharp ears picked up a sniffing sound. "You don't smell like the other Volturi."

"I-I'm not a Volturi," I answered.

"You're not?" the voice became sharp. "Then why are you down here? If they find you, they'll kill you."

"The d-door upstairs was u-unlocked and I-I was curious. Who are you?"

There was a long pause, and I thought whoever the voice belonged to would ignore me.

"Andrew," came the answer at last. "My name is Andrew Walters. If you're not a Volturi, then why are you in Volterra?"

"I'm guest here, of the Lords, with my family."

This was the wrong thing to say- it brought a fierce snarl from Andrew.

"So what? You decided to come see the pathetic werewolf? Going to ask Aro if you can have a turn using his toys on me?" he snarled.

"N-no!" I replied. "Why the hell would you think that?"

"A friend of Aro's has to be just as twisted as he is."

"Carlisle's not twisted- and neither am I!" I remembered Jasper's words about Tiazza, and seeing her come out of the door and suddenly made my own conjecture. "Besides you're one to talk after betraying Tiazza!"

There was a long, confused silence, and I realized the guess had been wrong.

"The only thing I did to Tia was love her," Andrew whispered, and I had to strain my ears to hear him. His voice was broken. "Who told you I betrayed her?"

"No one," I replied. "I'm sorry. My brother- he's an empath, and he said someone had betrayed Tiazza, and I just assumed-"

"It was me," finished Andrew.

"I'm sorry."

There wasn't an answer.

"You shouldn't be here," he told me at last. "You'll get in trouble if you're found here. You should leave."

"Okay," I agreed. "Just- one last question?"

"What?" his voice sounded weary.

"This dungeon- why are you in it?"

I didn't think he would answer at first, and was preparing to leave, when his voice halted me.

"Vampires and werewolves are meant to be enemies… but I fell in love with Tiazza."

I was confused for a moment. Vampires… Werewolves… Tiazza was a vampire. But then that meant-

"You're a _werewolf_?"


	8. Family Time

**_A/N: I'M NOT DEAD!!!! Sorry about the long hiatus (it is pretty long for me). Sadly there may be an even longer one before chapter eight is out. Life for me is very hectic at the moment, but I'll try to be as quick as possible. This chapter is pretty light and fluffy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and if you have any ideas, let me know. Hope you enjoy:_**

_Seven. Family Time_

Andrew had sent me on my way (after admitting that, yes, he was a werewolf). I had left without argument. My mind was a turmoil mess. Andrew loved Tiazza… did that mean she loved him too? It made a lot of things make sense. Her dislike of Aro, and the feeling of betrayal, for starters. If Aro had condoned the imprisonment of her love, of course she would hate him, and feel betrayed by him. It also explained why she had been so adamant that I not be curious about the room. If someone had found me there, not only could it mean my death, but also Andrew's- I was willing to bet the Volturi Lords would jump at the smallest chance of getting rid of the werewolf.

After all, werewolves and vampires were natural enemies. Carlisle had told me so. I remembered his exact words: _"We can really only be killed by other vampires. Or werewolves, who are our natural enemies."_

So how did Andrew and Tiazza fall in love?

"You're back, are you?"

I looked up in surprise and realized, with some frustration, that I had done in my preoccupied mood what I'd been unable to do in nearly an hour of determined wandering.

I'd found my room.

Jasper was looking at me with a bit of bitterness.

"I'm an immature brat," I told him with a sigh, plopping down on the chair across from him. "I realize this- and I'm really sorry for being such an immature brat."

Jasper grinned at me wryly.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to," he pointed out. "But you are forgiven."

"Is Edward really angry?" I asked, casting a glance at the door I knew he was behind.

"He's more hurt than angry. He doesn't understand why you were so mad at him. I don't really either," Jasper quirked his head at me. "We were just teasing you."

"And it embarrassed me, Jasper," I replied. "I'm not an open person- you know that. I'm not used to being teased about such… private things. It makes me uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry," he told me honestly.

"I overreacted," I replied. "I'm going to go talk to Edward."

"Good luck."

I nodded to Jasper and approached the door slowly, easing it open nervously.

Edward was lying on his back, his arms cushioning his head, staring broodily up at the roof.

"You're back," was all he said, not even looking at me.

"I am," I agreed.

There was an uncomfortable silence. I didn't know where to begin, and Edward wasn't willing to help me out. I supposed I deserved that- I had been pretty bitchy.

"I don't know why you put up with me," I said at last, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I love you," Edward replied immediately.

"I know," I agreed. "Though I'll never understand why. I'm selfish, immature, and can be pretty unfeeling at times. I really don't deserve you."

"That's my line," he commented, his lips quirking slightly in a grin. "I'm the one who broods- remember?"

"I'm sorry, Edward," I whispered. "I hurt you, and then I ran from you- and I'm really sorry."

"Don't apologize," he said his voice gruff. "I shouldn't have said what I did."

"I shouldn't have reacted like _I_ did," I corrected. "It was childish of me."

Edward sighed, and sat up so he could reach me and pull me down to lay beside him.

"We certainly know how to make a mess of things, don't we?" he asked, burying his nose in my hair.

"We do," I agreed. "Although there's no one I would rather be making a mess with."

His laughter was soft.

"Me neither."

"So… I'll try to act more mature, if you'll cut back on the sex jokes- at least until I get used to this?" I asked, looking up into his eyes. He brushed my hair out of my eyes and nodded.

"Deal," he replied, sealing it with a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I wondered how Andrew got through each day- seeing Tiazza, but never able to kiss her, to hold her. If I lost Edward like that…

I wasn't sure which would be worse- that, or death.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, breaking away from our kiss and staring worriedly into my eyes.

I gazed back and brushed some of his hair off of his forehead. I wanted to tell him what I had discovered- God knows I did- but I couldn't. Not because Edward would be angry- I could handle his anger- but because I felt that I owed it to Tiazza and Andrew to keep it secret. She obviously didn't want anyone to know, and I doubted he did either.

"Nothing…it's just," I buried my head into his chest. "Don't ever leave me, okay?"

I could almost feel his confusion as he pulled me closer to him, but he didn't ask.

"Never," he murmured instead.

Edward and I didn't leave the room until the next morning. When we entered, it was to hear Carlisle addressing the others.

"I believe today would be a good day to go out into the city."

"Why?" Edward asked curiously, leading me to a loveseat.

Carlisle looked at us and gave a small smile and a nod of welcome.

"Aro told me that he sent Heidi out last night. I don't think Bella should be around when she returns. There's no need to test her control needlessly like that."

I quirked my head at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Heidi goes out to collect… food," Edward explained.

"Oh," I replied. "Well then… I think going into the city would be a good idea."

It might also serve as a distraction.

"Excellent!" Alice clapped. "We can go shopping again! Are you up to it Rose?"

"Of course," agreed Rosalie. Neither asked me- I didn't get a choice.

"Yay, fun, shopping," I muttered sarcastically. "Do I get a say in what we do at _all_?"

"Stop whining, Bella," Rosalie ordered. "We let you out of it last time- now you can come. Sisterly bonding and all that."

I should have known that when she said that, she meant torture.

"This is the fifth store we've been to," I groaned as I followed my sisters into yet another building whose name I couldn't pronounce. My knowledge of the Italian language was non-existent.

"So?" replied Alice. "This store is very necessary."

"Neces- no. No Alice, we are leaving now!" I exclaimed when my eyes fell on racks upon racks of lingerie. "I have enough underwear that I'll never wear- I don't need more."

"But we haven't gotten you any of these pretty little things," Alice informed me, holding up a dark blue baby doll night gown.

"Alice is right," agreed Rosalie. "Every girl needs something to make her man drool."

"Not _this_ girl," I informed them. "I'm fine with my current nightwear- besides, what's the point in getting something I don't technically _need_?"

"It's for show," Alice replied as she and Rose began pulling out various silk garments that would show _way_ too much skin for comfort. "Now- go try these on."

I found myself forced (after much fighting) into a change-room stall.

"You can't make me try these one!" I called.

"Wanna bet?" replied Alice. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way, Bella- but you _will_ try on that lingerie."

I decided to do it the easy way.

"Now, was that so hard?" asked Alice as we left the store, new and never-to-be-used lingerie in tow. I had tried on everything they forced upon me with, in my opinion, little argument. I had, however, argued quite loudly when Alice started buying everything she decided looked good on me. Rosalie had finally threatened me until I stopped arguing and stood petulantly behind them instead and let them buy the lingerie.

"I don't see why I need something like this," I replied, hooking my finger in the shoulder strap of too-short and almost translucent sky blue nightgown and pulling it out of the bag. "Can you imagine _ever_ seeing me wearing this?"

Perhaps if I had noticed the look on Alice and Rosalie's faces, I could have saved myself the embarrassment that little act would cause.

Sadly I didn't.

"Perhaps they can't," a low voice murmured. "But I certainly can."

I spun around to come face-to-face with none other than Edward with Emmett and Jasper on either side of him.

"Edward, you heard that, didn't you?" I asked my voice oddly high. I looked at the nightgown in my hand and gave an embarrassed squeak, shoving it back into my bag. "And saw that… oh God this is embarrassing."

I turned my back to him and buried my head in my hands.

"What else do you have in there?" Edward asked, trying to peek into the bag the nightgown had went back into. I pulled it out of his grasp.

"Nothing that you will _ever_ get to see," I replied.

"Then what was the point in buying it?" he asked, grinning down at me as he grasped the wrist of my empty hand in one of his and pulled me against his chest.

"Ask your sisters- they're the ones that forced it on me," I retorted, struggling out of his hold. I glared at Jasper and Emmett, who were snickering. "And you two can shut up any time now."

The snickering became full-blown laughter.

I groaned and threw my hands up in the air.

"I give up on this family- truly I do. Is it time to head back yet?"

"Are you really so anxious to get away from us?" asked Edward with mock hurt.

Looking at him with a straight-face, I got a wicked idea and answered as seriously as I could:

"Maybe I just wanted to model my purchases for you."

I looped my arms through Rosalie and Alice's and led them away, smirking as I heard Jasper and Emmett's renewed laughter- this time at the expression on their brother's face.

Maybe sex jokes _did_ have perks to them, afterall.


	9. A Modern Day Tragedy

**_A/N: Well, school was cancelled this afternoon, and so was our play, so I managed to get this done and put up. If I'm lucky, school will be cancelled tomorrow and I can get even more done. I wrote a short one shot about Tiazza and Andrew, and I was wondering if anyone would be interested in reading it. If you are, I'll type it out (it's written on paper), and post it. Let me know. I also put up pictures of how I picture Tia and Bella in my profile. I'll be adding the other characters as I find pictures. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, and I'm glad you found last chapter humorous. Please enjoy:_**

_Eight. A Modern Day Tragedy_

We met up with Esme and Carlisle and headed for the Volutri fortress once more. I was still smirking slightly- proud of my victory over Edward. I didn't notice the sly looks he shot me as we got closer to our destination, or I may have been a little less cocky.

"How was your shopping, dear?" Esme asked as we entered the fortress.

"It was good," I replied. "I shouldn't have to shop for at least a year- though I doubt Alice will let me get away with that."

Esme laughed. I loved her laugh- it sounded like bells.

"No, I suppose she won't."

We continued to talk until we reached the rooms and were interrupted.

"Excuse me, Esme- but I have to kidnap Bella for a while," Edward said, stepping up next to me.

"Uh… why?" I asked nervously, not liking the glint in his topaz eyes. He grinned down at me, making me even _more_ nervous.

"Is it so wrong for me to want to spend time with my girlfriend?" he asked in a too-innocent voice.

I opened my mouth to point out that he had pretty much been monopolizing my company since we got to Italy, but he picked me up bridal style in one smooth motion and had me in our room before I could really complain. He kicked the door shut with his heel and laid me back on the bed, where he then proceeded to thoroughly kiss me.

"Don't think I'm complaining or anything," I said, breathless. "But what brought this on?"

"It was for distraction, really," Edward replied.

"Dis- Edward Cullen, give me back that bag!" The bag of lingerie I had been holding was now held securely in Edward's hand.

"Hmmmm- no, I don't think I will," he replied. "Unless of course you really _are_ going to model them for me, in which case you're welcome to have it back."

I glared at him with my hands on my hips.

"Edward," I said slowly. "Give. Me. The. Bag. Back."

Edward smirked at me and looked down into the bag, pulling out the nightgown I had pulled out earlier.

"This would look lovely on you," he informed me. "Are you _sure_ it's something you would never wear? I'm the only one who would see it."

I pulled it from his hold and leapt for the bag. He dodged out of the way, laughing lightly. He reached his hand down into the bags depths and I watched with increasing embarrassment as he pulled out a low cut, sheer black nightgown that Rosalie had forced upon me.

"This would look very nice on you, too. I really think you should-" I tackled him, cutting off whatever he had been about to say. I manoeuvred myself so that I was straddling his waist and glared down at him.

"Give me the bag, or I take it by force," I told him. He smirked up at me.

"And if I want you to take it by force?"

"You're overly frisky today, aren't you?" I asked him with a frown.

His smirk widened, and the next thing I knew we had switched positions.

"What can I say?" he asked me. "Imagining you in these little numbers is doing everything for my imagination and nothing for my libido."

"Well, imagining is all you're gonna get, 'cause I'll _never_ wear something like that!"

"Never?" Edward repeated, bending down to trail kisses across my neck. "Are you sure?"

"P-positive!" I gasped.

"Okay then, that's too bad," he replied lightly, getting off of me and handing me back the bag of lingerie. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It won't work," I informed him bluntly, sitting up.

"What won't work?" he replied innocently.

"This plot of yours to get me to strut around in this… stuff," I tossed the two outfits in his face, "won't work. I can abstain _far_ longer than you."

"It isn't a plot," he shrugged sheepishly at my un-amused expression. "Okay, so maybe it is… you're not _actually_ going to abstain, are you?"

I stood up and straightened my outfit before walking out of the door without answering.

"Not fair Bella!" he called after me.

"Life isn't fair!" I called back, before turning my gaze to the rest of the family who were watching me with amusement, ignoring the action movie that someone (-cough-Emmett-cough-) had put on. "Who wants to come with me on a walk?"

"I will," Jasper replied dryly. "This movie isn't any good anyways."

"Yes it is!" argued Emmett.

"It's really not," Alice assured me. "Have fun on your walk."

"We will," I replied. "C'mon, Jazz."

I grabbed his arm and dragged him with me out the door. I led him down several halls, heading for the gardens we had found before.

"I want to talk with Tiazza," I told him. "So when we find her, you're going to give us some privacy."

"I don't know Bella…"

"Jasper," I said dryly. "I really _wasn't_ giving you a choice in the matter. I was just telling you what was about to happen."

"Maybe I should tell Edward about your sudden interest in speaking with Tiazza," Jasper replied.

"You _could_," I agreed. "Although, since I am hanging the threat of not getting any over his head, he may not be completely inclined to get mad at me."

"He won't be desperate enough to ignore potential danger to you."

"Jasper- tell him and I'll… I don't know what I'll do, but it'll be bad."

Jasper grabbed my arm and wheeled me around so that he could glare down into my eyes. He seemed to be searching for something, and whatever he found made him groan.

"Bella, you promised not to go back to that door!" he hissed angrily, pacing a few steps away from me before turning back around to glare at me, running his hand through his hair.

I didn't bother trying to lie to him.

"I didn't mean too," I retorted. "It was after I ran from you and Edward. I got lost and I happened upon the hall with the door."

"You're leaving something out- what else?"

I mentally cursed myself for being so easily read.

"Okay- so I was mad and kicked the door and… someone forgot to lock it," I admitted, quiet enough that if anyone were around, only Jasper could hear.

"Fuck Bella, what if the Volturi find out?" he demanded equally soft.

"Don't you want to know what I found?" I replied.

Jasper didn't answer for a long moment, and I could see the internal battle in his eyes. Finally curiosity won out, and he motioned for me to talk. I pulled him closer, just to make sure no one would overhear.

"It's a werewolf- they have a werewolf locked down there."

"What!?" Jasper yelped, his voice strangled.

"Shush, Jasper," I hissed. "And yes- it's true. Not only that- but I think he and Tia are in love. That's why she felt betrayed- Aro imprisoned her lover."

"And what? You hope to hear the story from Tiazza herself? No way Bella. You are _not_ talking to her. She may not be overly happy with Aro, but that doesn't mean she won't tell him about what you know."

"I don't think she will," I growled.

"We're not going!"

"Stay behind if you want," I retorted. "But I'm talking to Tiazza- with _or_ without you."

I began walking once again, and Jasper's hand shot out to halt me for a moment.

"If you keep going, I really _will_ tell Edward," he informed me.

"You'll be a tattle-tale? That's nice Jasper!" I snapped.

"You're my _sister_," he replied. "If it means keeping you safe, then yes, I _will_ tell Edward."

I ripped my arm from his grip.

"Go ahead," I replied. "He's not my keeper, and neither are you!"

"You're putting us all in danger!"

That made me pause. Edward had informed me on several occasions that I had no sense of self-preservation- but I didn't want to be that catalyst that caused harm to my family.

"Don't get involved, Bella," Jasper pleaded. "We're not here that long- just forget about it."

"I don't know if I can," I replied. "You didn't hear Andrew. He sounded so sad."

"Andrew?"

"That's the werewolf's name. He told me, when I went through the door."

"You spoke to him?" Jasper groaned. "That's not good, Bella."

"Jasper- please. I _have_ to do this."

Jasper paced, once more running his hand through his hair.

"I'm coming," he said at last. "If things get nasty, I'm not going to let you go in alone. Edward would kill me."

"You don't have to, Jasper."

"I know- but someone has to keep you alive, since you don't seem up to doing the job yourself."

I shot him a glare for that, but continued on my way. I didn't know why, but I had a gut feeling that told me Tiazza would be in that garden.

It proved to be right.

"What are you two doing back here?" she asked curiously. She sat on the fountain where she had been waiting for me before that confusing conversation we had had.

"Looking for you," I replied. "Is it okay if I take a seat?"

Tiazza furrowed her brow in confusion.

"It's a free country. Why were you looking for me?"

I looked at Jasper for help on how to breech the subject. He shrugged- I would be getting no help from that quarter.

"Ah… remember that door that you told me not to go to?" I asked slowly.

"Yes," Tiazza replied slowly, looking between Jasper and me. Something must have given us away, because a growl tore from her throat. "Don't tell me you went back there after I _told_ you not to."

"She did," muttered Jasper darkly, glaring at me. "Only this time it wasn't locked."

Tiazza stared at him for a moment before turning her crimson eyes to me.

"Please tell me he's joking," she pleaded.

"I would if I could but I can't," I replied, my voice nervous.

Tiazza groaned.

"Damn it Bella- I told you not to go down there for a reason! It's not safe!"

"Because I could get caught, or because of Andrew?" I shot back.

"You met him then," she replied.

"Yes, I did," I cocked my head to the side and looked at her as she avoided my eyes by staring straight ahead. "You love him, don't you?"

"It really doesn't matter, does it?" she whispered. When she looked at me, her eyes were tortured. "He's imprisoned because he fell in love with the wrong woman."

"How did that happen?" Jasper asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Vampires and werewolves are enemies."

"Andrew- the man he was before the torture hardened him- was full of life," she replied, her voice hardly audible, even to our vampire hearing. I had to lean in to hear her. "He was life and laughter and _fun_. He was kind-hearted and so laid back that he hardly had to put in an effort to control the beast. I never saw him lose control, not even when he was half-dead the first time I met him. It was impossible _not_ to fall in love with Andrew."

"What happened?" I asked my voice nearly as quiet as hers had been. "How did he get imprisoned?"

"Life happened," Tia replied with a shrug. "You know the whole 'if it goes up, it must come down' thing. In the Volturi, werewolf-vampire relationships aren't allowed."

"Why didn't they kill him?" asked Jasper. I glared at him for being so callous, but Tiazza didn't seem to care.

"I begged," she replied. "I begged them to spare me. Marcus backed me up- I think he just likes having a werewolf he can torture whenever," her eyes went distant. "If I had known what his fate would be, I would have killed him myself."

"That's terrible," I whispered.

"Do you see why I wanted you to stay away now?" Tiazza asked. "You're a good person, Isabella Swan- too good. And now you pity both Andy _and _me. That pity won't be good for anyone- not me, not him, and certainly not you."

"What does that mean?" I demanded.

"It means don't do anything stupid," she replied. Her eyes flashed to Jasper. "If I were you, I wouldn't let her out of your sight," her eyes came back to me. "You can't help us. What we need is a miracle- and those are in short supply in Volterra."

I couldn't answer her. Tiazza's eyes searched mine for a while longer.

"Leave it alone now, Bella," she murmured. "Please, don't do anything stupid. You and Edward have the kind of love that I wish Andy and I had gotten the chance to have- don't throw that away for a modern day tragedy like mine. _Please_."

I stared silently back, not saying anything. Tiazza looked ready to speak again, but a voice interrupted us.

"Tiazza- Master Aro requires your presence."

It was Felix.

"I'm coming," she said before looking back at me. "My advice is good- take it."

She then swept past Felix silently, leaving me to stare silently after her, still unable to formulate a reply.


	10. Come Into My Parlour

_**A/N: Well, here it is. I think the ending of this one may have a twist none of you expected (I know I didn't expect it until I wrote it). Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I hope you'll read the one shots I put up- a Moonlight Sonata side story called One Night, and the Tia/Andrew one shot called Love Like Winter. I am also going give you a suggestion for another story you should read. It's called "A Rogue Omega" and is by Fortuna Nexus. It's really original and very well written with the perfect mix of detail and mystery. Really, you should read it- I order you to! Just kidding- but really, it's very good. **_

_**And that's enough rambling from me. Please enjoy:**_

_Nine. Come Into My Parlour (Said the Spider to the Fly)_

"We should probably be heading back," Jasper told me softly a few minutes after Tiazza had left.

"Yeah," I said, shaking myself out of the stupor I had been in. "Let's go."

"Before you leave, I would like a word with Isabella. I am to speak to you on behalf of the masters of the castle."

I felt a quiver of fear run through me, my mind immediately jumping to the conclusion that they had discovered my impromptu visit to Andrew. Jasper felt it and sent a wave of calm through me, although I imagined he was thinking the same thing as me.

"What is it you need to say to me?" I asked.

"I am to speak with you alone," his eyes darted to Jasper, and I felt and shiver of terror run down my spine. Alone time with Felix- that was _not_ something I wanted.

"Whatever you have to say, Jasper can hear," I replied quickly. "I don't mind."

"He might influence your… replies. My masters don't want that," Felix answered smoothly.

"What answers?" Jasper asked, his eyes narrowing.

"That's for me to know, Isabella to find out, and _you_ to ponder on."

Jasper growled and took a step towards Felix. My hand shot out to grab his sleeve before he could do anything stupid.

"Wait for me a little outside," I muttered so that Felix couldn't hear. "If he tries anything, I'll scream bloody murder."

Jasper glared at Felix darkly, but nodded at me.

"Five minutes," he told Felix. "And if you try anything," he gave a low growl. "If you try anything, you better hope God's merciful, because I _won't_ be."

He gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze and quietly breezed past Felix, giving him another glare as he left the garden.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked, casually putting a bench between him and me. He noticed this and watched me with amusement.

"Surely I don't frighten you- do I?" he drawled out.

_No_ I felt like shooting back. _You just _really_ creep me out- you creep!_

Instead, I remained silent, watching him without saying a word.

"I wonder," he mused, eyeing me up and down. "Did they ever give you a choice? Or was it animals or nothing?"

"I've tasted human blood," I told him coldly.

"Yet you still feed on animals… surely even a vegetarian such as yourself noticed how much sweeter a human's blood was."

I thought about that fateful day in Alaska- the day that I killed a human. I remembered as his blood ran down my throat, sweeter than anything I had ever tasted. I also recalled that I'd caused the deaths of his companions inadvertently.

I shivered in disgust at the memory.

"He was innocent," I whispered. "He didn't deserve death. None of them did."

"Why do you have such an aversion to our natural food source?" Felix asked, moving around the bench towards me.

I moved so that it stayed between us.

"Is there a point to this questioning, or are you just trying to annoy me?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes at him. Felix's eyebrows shot up.

"Feisty, aren't we?" his eyes moved towards the door Jasper had exited. "I wonder if you would be so confident were your brother not out there."

"Is that a threat?" I demanded.

"No," replied Felix. "More of an observation. I should tell my Masters that you do not wish to join us then?"

"That sounds right," I agreed.

Felix said nothing, just surveyed me closely.

Then he was in front of me.

"Such beauty and talent is wasted on that Cullen boy," he murmured, running a finger down my cheek. I recoiled in disgust, ready to yell for Jasper.

He was by my side before I got a word out having felt my emotion.

"I would think over my Masters' proposition Isabella- they can grant you power beyond your wildest dreams. Good day to you," he gave a short bow before looking at Jasper coolly. "Jasper."

"Good-bye, Felix," Jasper replied, his voice coldly dismissing him. Felix took the hint and left with a smirk, but not before giving me another leering glance that caused me to shiver once more.

He was just so _creepy_.

"Are you okay, Bella? He didn't try anything, did he?" asked Jasper, staring into my eyes with a worried expression.

"I-I'm not sure," I admitted. "But… don't _ever_ let me be left alone with him- okay?"

"Okay," Jasper replied, wrapping a reassuring arm around my shoulders. "Let's get you back to the rooms."

I let Jasper lead me away, still shivering slightly from the run-in with Felix.

I had a feeling he wasn't done with me yet.

"What happened?" Edward asked, jumping up as Jasper and I entered the room.

"Felix," Jasper replied grimly. "I'm not entirely sure what happened- Bella didn't tell me."

"You let her be alone with Felix?" Edward roared, looking close to punching his brother.

"I told him too," I said softly. "Be mad at me- not Jasper, Edward."

"Damn it Bella- I told you not to be alone with him," Edward growled, running his hand through his hair. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," I replied. "I'm completely unharmed, Edward. He just… he _really _creeped me out."

Edward pulled me into a crushing hug and burrowed his nose into my hair. Normally I would have embarrassed at such a display of affection in front of the family, but I was still too shaken up from the encounter with Felix, so I just rested my cheek on his chest and took comfort in his presence.

"What did he say to you, Bella?" Carlisle asked after while. I pulled away from Edward with a small sigh and addressed everyone in the room.

"He said that he was supposed to talk to me for Aro, Marcus, and Caius," I began. I then told them the rest of the conversation and, after a moment's hesitation, his remark about my beauty and talent being wasted on Edward.

When I was finished, Edward growled and looked at Carlisle with fierce eyes.

"We have to do something about him," he said, his voice as ferocious as his expression.

"We can't start anything," Carlisle replied with a heavy sigh. "Felix _was_ out of line, I won't disagree with that, but he did nothing to harm Bella."

"We can't just do _nothing_," argued Emmett, always ready for a fight. "We have to teach him a lesson."

"We can't, Emmett," Carlisle replied as Rosalie laid a calming hand on her husband's arm. "I _will_ talk to Aro, but we can't harm Felix- not unless he harms one of us first."

"Carlisle's right," I agreed. "It would be foolish to cause trouble over something as small as this."

"As small- Bella, you looked terrified!" Edward spluttered.

I couldn't argue with that- what I felt _had_ been something close to terror.

"Still, Felix didn't harm me, so we can't harm him," I said instead. I sighed at the stubborn look on Edward's face and placed a hand on his cheek. "We don't have much time left here- let's try to remain calm and not do anything… rash."

"Bella's right," agreed Jasper. "_We shouldn't do anything rash_."

I had the feeling he wasn't just talking about Felix. The pointed look in his gaze proved I was right. He hadn't forgotten about Tiazza or Andrew.

Neither had I.

**(A Once in my stories Occasion- a POV change in the middle of a chapter. We now get a brief look into Tia's mind- be afraid, be very afraid!!!)**

I walked calmly through the doors into the chamber the others fed in. The calm was just a façade- that I had been summoned to _this_ room terrified me.

"Ah, Tia- you've arrived!" Aro exclaimed. I could see that his delight was fake- there was a steely glint in my eyes and his aura was a surging red.

He knew- and he wasn't happy.

"Felix said you wished for my presence," I said. He knew as well as I did that my respectful tone was false.

"Yes, I did," he agreed. He motioned to his side, and Jane stepped forth.

Then I felt pain only matched by what I had felt during my turning.

Against my will, I began to scream. Had I been able to cry, the tears would have poured down my face like mine waterfalls. Instead, no tears came and I screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

At last, the pain ended and I was able to stop screaming. I knelt before Aro and his sadistic little bitch, breathing hard.

"I do not like to be disobeyed," Aro told me softly, kneeling in front of me. I kept my eyes peeled stubbornly to the stone floor, so he grasped my chin and forced me too look at him. "The next time you decide to visit the mutt, you will take his place in my dungeon, dear Tiazza. And your precious little puppy- he will die."

I glared at him with all my might.

"I don't believe she's quite caught on yet, Jane dear," Aro said, his eyes as cold as his voice was friendly.

Jane looked at me, and I was once again immersed in the pain. I welcomed it.

I hoped that it would one day give me the incentive to escape this hell that had become my life.

I'm not sure how long the torture continued. All I knew was the pain and then, finally, the relief.

"That's enough for today," Aro declared. He once again grasped my chin and made me look at him. "Carlisle's newest pet- the girl, Isabella. She is too curious, but she will be very useful. You are to convince her that the dungeon is nothing, and that it would benefit her to join us. If you fail at either of these, Andrew will die. Am I clear, Tiazza?"

I glared up at him, then looked away, defeated.

"As crystal."

But even as I said those words, I knew I would never succeed in fulfilling the mission.

_I'm sorry Andrew- I failed you._


	11. Broken Promises

_**A/N: Well, this story isn't going to be nearly as long as Moonlight Sonata, because this chapter is setting up the end. There will probably only be three, maybe four, more chapters, plus the epilogue. I'm not sure if I'll write another story in this… series, I suppose you could call it. It depends on whether or not I get any ideas (which I am open to from all you readers). I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter, which would normally make me cry, except my Mom baked cookies! Yay!**_

**_Sorry about that moment of childish behaviour. Please enjoy (and review):_**

_Ten. Broken Promises_

I was insane.

There was really no other way to describe me.

If I were sane, I wouldn't have given Emmett the slip while he was watching Sports Center. If I were sane, I would have stayed and fought with him until I got the remote and could turn on a movie.

If I were sane, I wouldn't be waiting for Tiazza at the top of a set of steps that led to a dungeon.

A dungeon that held a werewolf.

Yet, here I was.

And I was insane.

"What are you doing here?" I looked down into Tiazza's eyes. They were livid, and black- she would have to feed soon.

"Waiting for you, obviously," I replied. "How's Andrew?"

My words brought a pained expression to Tiazza's face. It was there for only a second- a look of pure agony- then she had moved and was dragging me down a hall swiftly.

"I told you to leave it be," she snarled, opening a door and practically throwing me into the room behind it.

"You also told me I was too nice," I shot back. "Did you really think I would listen to you?"

"I was hoping that the thought of losing your precious lover-boy would be enough to put you off your curiosity," she huffed in reply, throwing herself down in a chair, looking for all the world like a petulant, rebellious teenager that had just been grounded.

I realized with a shock of surprise that Tiazza wasn't really much older than I was.

"How old were you when you were turned?" I asked, sitting in a chair across from her. The room we had entered must have been hers- we were sitting in a living area complete with couch, chairs, lamps, and television.

Tiazza looked at me a blinked slowly, staring at me as if I were insane.

"What the _hell_ has that got to do with anything?" she demanded at last.

"It's just… you don't seem that much older than me. So I was wondering how old you were. I can't remember if you told us or not," I shrugged. "Don't answer if you don't want to."

"I was nineteen," she replied. "But that's not the point of this conversation. I want to know what the _hell_ you were thinking going back to that door- after I _told_ you not to."

"I was curious," I replied.

"You weren't even trying to _hide_," Tiazza replied incredulously. "What if Jane and Alec had come?"

"I doubt they were coming any time soon if you were down there," I cocked my head to the side, watching her closely. "I bet you know the exact times they visit him, don't you?"

"You're playing a dangerous game, Isabella Swan," Tiazza said simply- I took that as an affirmative. She didn't say anything else for a while, watching me with something close to hesitance, as if fighting an internal battle. After a moment, she seemed to make a decision and spoke once more. "Aro knows you're curious- he doesn't like it. I'm supposed to convince you that the dungeon is nothing interesting."

"A bit late for that, isn't it?" I asked dryly.

"You're not just gambling with your life anymore, Bella. If I fail to convince you to leave it be, Aro will kill Andrew."

I stared at her in silence. I hadn't been expecting that.

"If they know about my… curiosity," I said slowly, after a while. "Then I'm willing to bet they know about your visits to the dungeons- will those get him killed as well?"

Tiazza stubbornly refused to meet my gaze and I nodded, more pieces falling into place.

"So- if they'll get him killed, then me being curious doesn't really matter, because you're killing him yourself. Unless there's more to the story, and he's dead regardless of the visits and my curiosity… so, what are you leaving out?"

"You're much smarter than I thought," Tiazza said, her jaw clenched, her eyes glaring a hole in the wall above my head. "This means that you just have lack of self-preservation, not brains. I'm not sure which is worse."

"Your distraction tactics- they're not gonna work," I informed her. "So you might as well tell me what I want to know."

"Bella," her voice turned pleading. "Please- leave it alone. You have a lot to… live for. You have forever with Edward, remember?"

"Well, apparently forever sucks," I answered, throwing her words back in her face. "So you might as well tell me what I want to know."

"Damn it, but you're stubborn," she growled darkly.

"It's one of my charms- the answer please."

Tiazza ran a hand through her hair and gave a heavy sigh.

"Aro wants you to join the Volturi," she said at last. "He ordered me to convince you to do it- either join and forget your curiosity, or Andrew dies."

"Oh," I said softly. "So… you want me join?"

"No, not really," she replied. "I can't ask you to give up your life to keep Andrew alive as Jane and Alec's toy. It wouldn't be fair- or even really make sense. Ask you to come to hell so that Andrew isn't forced to leave it?"

I felt a surge of relief that she wouldn't try to make me join the Volturi, but it was quickly replaced with a feeling of sorrow.

"So, there's no hope for Andrew then?" I asked.

"Not unless you know where I can get a miracle."

I didn't reply- she didn't expect me to.

"Where the hell did you go?" Edward demanded when I returned to the rooms. "Do you realize how terr- Bella, what's wrong?"

I looked at him with no expression. I knew my eyes must have looked amazingly sad- that's how I felt at least.

"Did someone hurt you, Bella?" he asked, his eyes checking for injuries.

"I'm fine," I replied. "There's nothing wrong with me."

At least, not physically.

I felt a wave of calm pass over me, and glanced at Jasper.

"Don't," I said. "Please don't Jasper- I really would rather feel these emotions."

The calm went away and I walked into the room I shared with Edward and sprawled out on the bed. I didn't bother shutting the door- I let Edward do that when he followed me, as I knew he would.

"Something's wrong," he said softly, running his fingers through my hair.

"I'm fine," I replied half-heartedly.

"You're right- freaked out, insecure, neurotic, and emotional," he replied dryly.

"I read that somewhere," I commented idly.

"You're not going to distract me that easily. What's wrong?"

I rolled onto my back so that I could meet his topaz eyes and thought over my words carefully.

"I'm going to offer you a hypothetical situation," I said. "It's about morals, and I want to know what you would do."

"Okay," Edward replied slowly, clearly confused.

"Okay, so you know something you shouldn't- and it's a dangerous thing to know, and this thing you know, it causes someone you like… or at least don't mind, a lot of pain. You can do something to fix this thing that causes this person pain, but in doing that something, you'll be putting your life on the line. So, what do you do? Do you pretend you know nothing and let the person you don't mind get hurt past he point of no relief, or do you forfeit your life and do something?"

"Do you realize how confusing that sounds?" Edward asked.

"Thanks for the help," I groaned, rolling back on my stomach and burying my head in a pillow.

"Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best time to make a joke," I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. "Bella- this hypothetical situation. Are you actually in it?"

"Maybe," I replied.

"Then turn the other cheek," Edward begged. "Forget about it- please? I know this sounds selfish- but I couldn't bear to lose you. So please- forget it."

"Would you, if our positions were switched?"

"Yes," Edward replied quickly. Too quickly- he didn't know _what_ he would do. "Promise me you won't do anything that could end with me losing you."

"I promise," I replied, knowing even as I spoke the words that I would break this promise.

I turned onto my back and pulled him down for a kiss. I didn't know if he would realize that I was saying good-bye, but I forgot about my threat of abstinence and opened my body to him.

Tomorrow- I was going to do something incredibly stupid. Tomorrow I was going to make Tiazza a miracle.

But tonight, I just wanted to be in Edward's arms.


	12. Stupid Girl

_**A/N: Once again- I'M NOT DEAD!!!! This week has been really busy, but I finally get to update! Thanks to everyone who reviewed- I love the feedback. I would also like to know if you want me to write a third story or not, because I'll have to start planning if you do. The next chapter may take a bit to get up, because I'm having difficulties figuring out how I'm going to proceed. I know where I want to go- it's the getting there that I'm having troubles with. Please be patient with me and enjoy:**_

_Eleven. Stupid Girl_

I should've know the moment I gave Edward my "Hypothetical" situation, that he would watch me even closer than he ever had. Still- I had needed to tell _someone_, even if I wasn't _technically_ telling him.

God- how dumb could I have been? Telling _Edward_ of all the people in my family? I really should have gone to Emmett- Emmett never tells _anyone_ what I tell him. Jasper would tell Alice who would tell Edward, Rose… well, Rose would have told me right out that I was an idiot, _then_ told Edward what I was planning- and in a less subtle way than Alice, too.

Yes, I really should have told Emmett.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked, startling me by laying across the couch I was sitting on so that his head was in my lap.

"Not much," I replied, running my fingers through his hair.

"You don't have anymore… _hypothetical_ situations to tell me about?" he asked, his eyes narrowing slightly with suspicion.

"Nope," I replied with false brightness. "But if I do- you'll be the first I tell!"

_Right after Emmett and Jasper and Alice and Rosalie, and probably Carlisle and Esme,_ I thought darkly, happy that he was unable to read my mind.

"You promised, remember," Edward murmured softly, sitting up and cupping my face in his hand.

"I did," I agreed, fighting down the burst of pain that his words brought. I hated that I would have to break my promise to him…

But I couldn't let Andrew rot- not when I could do something about it.

Tiazza was right- I really _am_ too nice.

Edward stared down at me, searching my eyes.

"You won't break that promise, will you?" he demanded softly. "Because Alice will See it."

I almost rolled my eyes at that comment. I had realized upon deciding to make a miracle that I couldn't risk Alice having a vision and had blocked her power- but Edward didn't need to know that.

Instead, I stared up at him silently. It would be so easy to tell him the truth. To tell him everything. No lies, no deceit- just the truth. I wouldn't have to deal with it anymore… it would be _so_ easy.

"No," I replied, cursing myself. "I won't break that promise."

"Thank God," he breathed.

And for the first time since I had met him, not even Edward's presence could lift the feeling of doom that settled upon me.

It just made me want to cry.

"What do you want to do?" Rosalie asked me brightly as I sat next to her on the couch in the living area. Carlisle had dragged Edward off to talk to Aro and the others. Edward, after putting up a fight, had finally given in- if someone watched me.

Rose has happily taken the job.

"So- are you going to tell me why my brother thinks you need a baby-sitter?" she asked me brightly.

"He doesn't want me to do something stupid," I replied.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not particularly, no," I rested my head back on the couch and stared at the roof.

"Well then… is there anything you want to do?"

_No_ I thought. _But there is something I _have_ to do- and it involves getting away from you._

"Let's go to the gardens," I suggested, thinking of their maze-like set-up. It would be easy to get away from Rose there.

"Okay," she agreed. "I haven't seen them yet. Are they nice?"

"Very," I replied. "Lots of bright colors and fountains."

Rosalie glanced at me suspiciously at these words. I grinned back at her and shrugged. This seemed to alleviate some of the suspicion and she let me lead the way to the gardens.

"Let's look back there," I said, pointing further into the garden- a place I knew was particularly confusing, even for a vampire. If I wanted any chance of losing Rosalie, we'd have to go back there.

"Okay," she agreed.

I stepped back to let her take the lead, and, to my relief, she did. If I was behind her, I could slip off easily. She wouldn't notice what had happened until it was too late.

And she didn't.

I imagine I was already to the dungeon before Rose realized that she had been tricked. I felt guilty- intensely so- but what could I do? I was determined to do this, and to do it, I had to trick my sister.

Not that it would matter- in the end, I would be dead.

I reached the dungeon and pulled on the door.

It was unlocked.

"Thank-you," I murmured to whatever God was listening- I was worried I would have to attempt to pick the lock. I quickly slipped through the door and began down the steps.

Then I heard it.

"Arrrrrooooooooooooooooo!"

Jane and Alec were visiting their prisoner.

"Dammit!" I muttered darkly- this had _not_ been part of the plan. I had to get this over and done with _now_, before Rose or, even worse, _Edward_ found me. I began to move back up the steps, when Jane and Alec began speaking.

"I think he's had enough- for today," said Alec.

"Can't we continue just a little bit longer?" I could hear the pout in Jane's voice.

"Maybe next time- the Master doesn't want the puppy broken yet."

"Fine."

I heard the door to the dungeon open and close, then the soft tap of Jane and Alec coming up the steps.

_Crap!!_

I looked around wildly for someplace to hide, nearly giving up hope when there didn't appear to be anywhere.

Then I saw the niche in the wall.

It was a tight fit, but I managed to squeeze in _right_ before Jane and Alec appeared.

"Do you smell something?" Jane asked suddenly, her head perking up.

"Not really," replied Alec, sniffing the air. "That werewolf reeks too much. Why?"

"I could have sworn I smelled freesia…" she took a couple of sniffs. "Maybe I was wrong though- I can't anymore."

"Maybe you're just imagining things to try and get rid of the mutt's stench," snickered Alec. Jane giggled as well.

"Maybe."

They continued walking. I held my breath and held perfectly still as they walked by my position- I was positive they would notice me.

They didn't.

"Let's go and tell the Master how we did today," Jane said, as they shut the door behind them and locked it with an audible _click_.

I stayed hidden for a few more moments- terrified they would come back, but they didn't, and I slowly slid out of my hiding spot and continued warily down the steps. After a few moments, I came to the dungeon door. I stood there for a second and sniffed the air- searching for the stench that Jane and Alec had been talking about.

There was a strong scent of blood- an odd blood that didn't appeal to me- and another scent I couldn't quite place, but, while it irritated my nose a bit, it wasn't as bad as Jane and Alec had made it seem.

"Andrew?" I hissed. "Andrew- are you there?"

"Who is it?" I heard his gruff voice growl.

"It's Bella," I replied.

"Bel- what are you doing here? I know for a fact that Tia told you not to come back!" he growled, then I heard him groan in pain. He must have moved too fast or something.

"I'm here to get you out," I replied.

"No you're not," he replied immediately.

"Huh?" was my intelligent reply.

"You're not getting me out," Andrew explained. "I won't let you- you'll be signing your own death warrant."

"Look Andrew, I can't let you be a prisoner just because you fell in love with the wrong woman- that's not fair."

"Life rarely is. Go away Bella. Go back to your boyfriend, and let him take you back to your home. Forget about me- you can't help me. I'm beyond help, I'm resigned to that fact."

"I won't just forget about you!" I shot back angrily. "If I _did_ leave, I would feel guilty until the end of my existence!"

"You have forever- you'll get over it."

"I'm not leaving, Andrew. Now, do you know how to pick locks?"

"Yes… what does that have to do with _anything_?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Well," I began. "Obviously I _don't_, which means that you'll have to tell me how to do it."

"I refuse to," Andrew replied angrily. "I won't let you help me- Tia would never forgive me. Neither would your boyfriend- not that I really care about him."

"You don't know Edward so that's a moot point," I sighed again. "Besides, I doubt Tia will really care how you escape as long as you're alive."

"She likes you, Bella. She doesn't want to see you dead."

"She probably doesn't want to see you dead, either. I'm much more stubborn than you are, Andrew. If it weren't for my other gift, I'd say that was what I brought from my human life. I won't give up, so you probably should."

There was silence on the other side of the door for a long while, then Andrew gave a heavy sigh. It was resigned.

"Do you have a bobby pin?" he asked.

"Yeah- just give me a second," I pulled the pin out of my hair. "Okay- now what?"

Andrew explained to me step-by-step how to insert the pin and twist it to release the lock. It took me four tries, but the door finally swung open, allowing me to enter the dungeon.

I stepped through the door way nervously, unsure of what I would see.

One wall was lined with cells with heavy metal bars.

The other side was covered with sharp instruments- some with blood still caked on them- used for torture. I had to look away- the sight made me slightly nauseous, if that was possible for vampires.

Instead I turned my eyes to the dungeon's only inhabitant.

He sat against the far wall of the cell closest to the door. His clothes were tattered rags that hung to a body much too thin for its enormous height. I couldn't tell what color his hair was- it was full of too much dirt and blood. He had a scraggly beard, and most of his visible skin was blue or black. That little that was left uninjured was a washed out white- skin that hadn't seen the sun in a long time.

His eyes were what really caught my attention though.

Despite the torture and pain Andrew had been through, his eyes showed that, despite their best efforts, the Volturi hadn't yet managed to break him. They were a brilliant emerald that sparkled with a life that was at odds with the rest of his appearance.

"Not what you were expecting?" he asked softly.

"I wasn't sure what I was expecting," I replied, quickly using my bobby pin to unlock the padlock on his cell. "Can you walk?"

"Yes," he replied. "Werewolves heal fast- I'm already much better than I was five minutes ago."

"Good," I replied, finishing unlocking the padlock. "Or else all this effort would have been wasted," I swung the cell door open.

Andrew got up, showing no sign of his pain except and slight stiffness in his movements and the smallest of winces at his movement. He walked towards the open door of the cell slowly- almost as if he were afraid it was some sort of trick. When he finally walked out and stood next to me, his expression was almost awed.

"I'm free," he said, clearly shocked. A smile lit his features, and I could see what Tiazza had found so irresistible about him. Despite the bruises and grime, the ragged clothes and the unshaved face, Andrew was a handsome man when he smiled. He had a natural, rugged appeal to him- one that not even my beloved Edward could pull off.

"You're free," I agreed, unable to return his smile.

I had freed him only to put myself in his chains.

"Come with me," he told me, grasping my hand. "We'll get Tiazza and run. When it's safe, I'll help you get back to your Edward."

"I can't do that, Andrew," I replied. "I wish I could."

"Why can't you?"

"Because, if I run, Aro will use the Cullens to bring me back. I can't let that happen- I won't put my family in danger because of my actions."

"They'll kill you."

"It's not such a high price to save everyone else," I told him sadly. "One life saves yours, Tia's, and my family's. But we're not done yet- we still have to get you out of here."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Andrew asked. "I can hardly just walk out of here."

"No, you can't," I agreed. "And I'm not sure how we'll get around it- I'm kind of working on impulse here."

"Has anyone ever told you your impulses are going to get you killed?"

I spun around to face the door- where a silhouette had just appeared.


	13. Walk On Water

**_A/N: Well, yet another week has passed between updates- sorry about that. If it helps, I'm playing hockey provincials right now, which means I won't have practices to go to next week, so I'll have more time to write. I also want to get this done before the 26th, cause I don't want to leave you hanging while I'm away in the Dominican. Thanks to everyone who reviewed- reviews are like oxygen to me. Without further ado, here is:_**

_Twelve- Walk On Water_

"Jasper," I stared at my brother in shock for a couple of seconds, then added: "Hi!"

"Who're you?" Andrew asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Jasper, obviously," Jasper replied dryly. "Bella's brother," he turned his topaz eyes back to me. "Bella's very _angry_ brother. What the hell are you thinking, Isabella?"

"Uh… is the correct answer I wasn't thinking?" I asked, cringing when his glare became even more heated.

"That sounds about right," he hissed. "Didn't you promise Edward you wouldn't do anything stupid?"

I looked away from Jasper's gaze, unable to reply.

"Dammit Bella- they'll kill you for this!"

"I know," I replied angrily, my gaze snapping to glare at him. "Why do you think I didn't get anyone else involved in this? I can't let him stay a prisoner- but I refuse to bring anyone else into a suicide mission," I ran a hand through my hair. "Go away Jasper. Forget you ever saw us down here… and once you get back home… tell Edward I'm sorry."

"I won't let you do this," he replied. "Think of what this will do to Edward!"

"He'll live."

"No he won't! This will _kill_ him Bella. He won't want to live in a world that you don't exist in- and he'll do whatever it takes to end his existence to be with you. You're going to be taking a sister _and_ a brother away from us," he turned on Andrew angrily. "And you! How could you be so selfish as to let her do this?"

"I told her not to- but she's very stubborn," Andrew replied.

"You should have been more stubborn!"

"Guys, we don't have time for this!" I interrupted before Andrew could reply. "We need to get Andrew out of here before someone comes and finds us here."

"Or we _could_ just lock him back up and pretend none of this ever happened," replied Jasper.

"Or you could stop talking and let me think," I began pacing, thinking hard. "Okay… we need to get Andrew outta hear Asap… so, how can we do that?"

"Bella, please think about this?" begged Jasper. I looked at him and felt myself giving in. He was right, I couldn't do this. I would just hurt Edward and…

I slammed up the block against his powers.

"That was low," I informed him. "Trying to manipulate my emotions like that- that was just _low_."

"If it got some sense through your thick skull, I wouldn't have cared," Jasper muttered darkly.

"I could transform and make a run for it," Andrew told me. "I can run as fast as vampires, and my sense of smell is better."

"You'll run through a vampire stronghold?" I asked him dryly. "Besides- it's not a full moon."

Jasper and Andrew both looked at me with exasperation.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Myth," Andrew replied. "I can become a wolf at will- no full moon required. Honestly," he looked at Jasper. "What have you people been teaching her?"

"Nothing about werewolves," Jasper retorted. "Let him run, Bell. If he gets caught, well- you did your best. If he manages to get away, then yay."

"Yay?" Andrew deadpanned. "What kind of vampire _are_ you."

"The kind that can get you out of here," Jasper replied. "Obviously Bella won't give up on this asinine idea, so I guess I'll have to make sure this plan is pulled off without any detection."

"How?" I asked him.

"I can manipulate emotions, remember?" Jasper replied. "I'll sneak him out by using my power."

"And exactly how will that work?" Andrew asked.

"If we come across someone, I'll just manipulate them so that they feel really confused, or something along those lines," he shrugged when he saw both Andrew and me staring at him with a _'do you really think a plan _that_ dumb will work'_ look.

"I don't hear either of you coming up with anything better!"

I sighed.

"Jazz is right- his is the best plan we have," I admitted.

"I thought mine was pretty good," Andrew argued, sounding rather petulant. "And this getting away is all fine and dandy- but what about Tia? If I suddenly up and disappear, they'll assume she had something to do with it."

"To assume makes an ass out of me and you," I told him automatically, but my thoughts went to his point- it was a valid one.

"We'll have to tell her… so that she can get away as well," Jasper looked at me.

"What?"

"If I'm getting Andrew out of here- that means you'll have to let Tiazza know," he replied. He looked at Andrew. "Is there anywhere you can think of to meet her?"

"Tell her to go to the alley. She'll know where it is," Andrew told me. "Good luck."

"You too. Be careful," I looked at Jasper with a wry grin. "Alice'll kill me if you get hurt."

"I'll be fine. Now let's go- we've wasted enough time, and I _really _don't want to get caught by the Volturi. I plan on living through this."

I didn't comment on that, staying silent. Andrew looked at me, a sad smile curving his lips. He knew what Jasper refused to see- that I didn't expect to survive this. Chances were the Volturi would discover us. If they did, I planned to take the fall.

"Good-bye, Bella," he said, clasping my arm. "And thank-you."

I clasped his arm in return and gave a small smile.

"Be safe."

Andrew nodded, but didn't say the word in return.

He knew better.

Tiazza was surprised when I burst into her room- the same one that she had dragged me to before.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" she asked me, clicking pause on the _Grand Theft Auto_ game she had been playing.

"We got him out," I told her. "If you want to get away, I suggest you leave now- before the shit hits the fan. He said to meet you at the alley- said you'd know where that was."

"You. Set. Him. Free," She repeated slowly. "Are you insane?!"

"No," I replied shortly. "And you're wasting precious time."

"They'll figure out who did it… wait a minute… you said 'we'. Don't tell me Edward helped you? Maybe he's not as smart as he seemed…"

"Jasper found us," I replied. "He's the one getting Andrew out of here."

"You got your _brother_ involved? Maybe you're not as nice as I thought."

"Jazz got himself involved," I retorted. "And you need to leave, so I can make sure he survives. I won't let Jasper get killed because of _my_ conscious."

Tia looked torn between doing as I said and strangling me. Finally, she made up her mind.

"Thank-you, Bella," she said, giving me a tight hug. I hugged her back just as tight.

"Now go- you should find out that forever isn't as sucky as you thought."

Tiazza gave me a small smile, then she was gone. I didn't waste time standing in her room. Instead I wandered down the halls that I nearly had memorized and got back to the rooms I shared with my family.

I stood outside for a moment, a sudden, unexplainable feeling of dread settled over me. I didn't understand it- I had successfully released Andrew, and Tiazza was on her way to meet him, so why did I have a feeling something was terribly wrong?

The question was answered the moment I opened the door to come face to face with Alice's livid, pained eyes.

"The Volturi are planning on killing Jasper for treason- would you care to tell us why?"

_**A/N2: Sorry about the cliff hangers, but you have to admit- it keeps you reading. The next chapter will probably be about what happened after Bella left to get Tiazza, and will be written in Jasper's POV. The stories winding down, only a few more chapters left… remember- tell me if you want a third one!**_


	14. Pull Down The Blindfold

**_A/N: My team got consolation at Provincials! Woot woot! Normally that wouldn't be so hot, but considering the team I played on this year, it's pretty amazing. As promised, here is the chapter in Jasper's POV. I'll have fourteen up as soon as possible. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please enjoy:_**

_Thirteen. Pull Down the Blindfold_

I watched Bella leave the dungeon before I turned to look at the werewolf. I wrinkled my nose as his scent wafted to me. I could smell the thick scent of his blood, but it caused revulsion rather than hunger.

"You smell terrible," I informed him.

"You don't smell so wonderful yourself," he replied. "Your sister doesn't smell bad, though. I wonder why that is?"

I shrugged. I had stopped trying to figure Bella out a _long_ time ago. It tended to end with headaches on my part.

"Bella's a unique girl," I replied. "Now- how should we go about getting you out of here?"

Andrew shrugged, leaning against the bars of the cell he had previously called home.

"This was your bright idea- I'm just along for the ride."

I briefly contemplated locking him up again- I would love to see the expression on his face- but then the thought of what Bella would do to me made me change my mind. The short-lived victory wouldn't be worth facing Bella's wrath.

"If it weren't for Bella, I would lock you back up," I informed him. "As it is, I could kill you right now and Bella would never know."

"Yes she would- Tia's going to be expecting me, remember?" Andrew smirked. "Who do you think she'll go to if I don't show up?"

"Dammit," I muttered darkly. "I don't get why she wants to save you so bad- you're far too cocky for your own good."

"So what? You think that Aro's way of _dealing_ with me is the way to go?"

I didn't reply- I _really_ didn't like this werewolf. I mean, I don't like werewolves in general- but this one was _particularly_ annoying.

"Let's get going already," I growled instead. I moved silently up the stone steps, Andrew following behind me. Despite being nearly as big as Emmett, the wolf could move surprisingly silently.

"Do you know the way to the exit?" he hissed as I peeked out the door to see if anyone was coming down the halls.

"Uh… we go right," I replied.

"You sound real sure about that."

"I am," I replied. "Now… come on."

I led him down the hall, tip toeing and using my powers to feel for the emotions of anyone who might be coming.

"Keep your eyes and nose open," I told Andrew. "You smell anyone coming, tell me."

"Kay."

The going was slow. There were a lot of vampires in Volterra, and some were less willing to be confused than others. Often it took all my concentration to get anyone coming our way to wander off in another direction- Aro had the guard well trained.

"Now which way?" Andrew asked as we reached a fork in the hallway.

"Now you stay here for a moment. I'm going to go to the lobby," I pointed to the left, "and convince Gianna to leave. Then I'll sneak you down to the entrance to the sewers. From there, it's all you."

Andrew nodded and I moved carefully to the door to the lobby, opening it a crack. Gianna, Aro's human pet, stood there humming to herself and typing away on a computer. I concentrated on her emotions, manipulating them until she left the room, positive she had forgotten to do something. I looked back and Andrew and waved him on. He quickly joined me and we snuck through the lobby and into the stone hall that led to the sewer entrance.

"How did you and Tia happen, anyways?" I asked as we walked down the stone hall.

"She's very beautiful," Andrew replied non-commitedly.

I shot him a baleful glare.

"She is very beautiful," I agreed. I loved Alice- but I wasn't blind. "But beauty isn't enough to drive someone to living in the Volturi dungeon."

Andrew sighed.

"Tia is… she's amazing," he said at last. "She doesn't like killing humans- but she doesn't have any support for _not_ doing it, either. Killing the murderers… that's her way of trying to make up for living on humans. She's somehow kept her conscious, despite being pressured from all sides by Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Do you realize how difficult that is?"

"I can imagine," I replied slowly. It had been difficult for me, even surrounded by a loving support system. For Tiazza to see humans as something more than livestock… that must have taken effort. "We're here."

We stood silently before the entrance for a while, before I finally held out my hand to the werewolf.

"Good luck," I told him. "I hope you and Tia can find happiness."

"Thanks," he replied, grasping my hand for a moment. "Try to keep that sister of yours safe. She has a good heart- and that can be dangerous, especially in Volterra."

"Don't worry, I'll keep her out of-" a wave of pure pain washed over me, driving me to my knees in the middle of my sentence. I managed to turn my head to the side enough to see Jane and Alec standing in the hall behind us.

"Fuck," I heard Andrew groan, a loud thud signalling that he had also become victim to Jane's power.

"Were you going somewhere, gentlemen?" Alec asked, his voice was falsely friendly, and I could hear the steel underlying it. "The Masters won't be happy about this."

"Your masters can go to hell," Andrew bit out darkly. He gave another scream of pain as Jane used her powers once more.

"I would have suspected something like this from Tiazza- mutt lover that she is- but I would have thought you to be smarter, Mr. Hale," Alec walked forward to kneel in front of me. "Perhaps I over-estimated you."

I didn't reply- I knew better than to try and start something. Alec and Jane were too powerful.

"How did you find us?" Andrew asked.

"It wasn't hard," sneered Jane. "All we had to do was follow the stench."

"Master Aro suspected something like this might be occurring," Alec explained. "He had guards on watch. Imagine our surprise when we found them wondering around, confused and certain they were forgetting something."

I bit back a curse, settling for glaring at the vampire siblings.

"What are you going to do with us?" I asked.

"We'll take you to the masters- they'll want the privilege of killing you for themselves."

I felt a wave of despair wash over me. I would never again get to be with Alice- to kiss her, or tell her how much I loved her. I couldn't help but blame Bella, at least partially.

Mostly I blamed myself.

"Run," I told Andrew softly. If I was going to die, I was at least going to make my death worth something.

"What?"

"You heard me- we shouldn't both die, but I won't risk them using Alice to get at me. So run."

I didn't look to see if he had listened to me, instead I leapt at the two small vampires. I fell short, writhing in pain- but my goal had been accomplished.

"Dammit- he got away!" Jane snarled.

"That was very stupid," Alec informed me, hauling me up by my hair. "I doubt your death will be quick now."

"We're just going to let the mutt get away?" demanded Jane.

"We have no choice," replied Alec. "Besides, we have the traitor, here. Who cares about one wolf when this one is so much more durable?"

I kept my face emotionless as I looked into Jane and Alec's gleaming eyes, but inside my heart was breaking.

_I'm so sorry Alice._


	15. Drowning On Dry Land

**_A/N: And Lynyrd is on a _roll_! It's amazing how much more writing I can get done when I don't have hockey practice to get to… I miss hockey- and I've only been done a day! Sits and stares ahead trying not to cry Okay, now that that's over, we can continue. There will only be one or two more chapters plus the epilogue after this. Once again, I'm hoping to get this story done before next Monday, so updates _should_ be fairly constant. I'll probably be writing a third one, but it won't be up for two or three weeks because of my trip to the Dominican. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please enjoy:_**

_Fourteen. Drowning On Dry Land_

_"The Volturi are planning on killing Jasper for treason- would you care to tell us why?"_

I stared at Alice with horrified shock.

_Jasper… Killed… Treason…_

"No," I whispered, my voice hardly audible.

"Yes," snarled Alice. "And I would like to know why! Demetri told us that he had helped a convict escape from the dungeon. What is going on Bella?"

I didn't answer, instead I felt my legs give out and I stared at the floor in front of me, trying to understand what I had just been told.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's soft voice, and I felt his hand under my chin as he forced me to look at him. "What happened? Rose came back all worried because you had given her the slip, and now Jasper's been arrested. What happened?"

"I did something very stupid," I whispered. "And now Jasper's paying for it."

I heard Alice snarl, and she was next to Edward, glaring at me with narrowed eyes.

"What did you do?" she hissed. "You were blocking my powers- that's why I didn't see this. So what. Did. You. Do?"

"The convict that Jasper helped free… his name's Andrew. He's a werewolf- Tiaaza's werewolf lover to be exact. Jasper and I heard him getting tortured… and then I managed to get into the dungeons… and I couldn't leave him there!" I sobbed, but continued to speak. "I-I got away f-from R-Rosalie so that I could g-get him out. N-no one e-else was s-s-supposed to get i-involved, but J-Jasper found u-us. He was sneaking A-Andrew out and I-I was supposed to get T-Tiazza, but they m-must've been caught!"

I stared down at my hands, unable to meet Edward and Alice's eyes.

"Why did you have to get involved?" snarled Alice. "Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone? He was a werewolf- who _cares_ about werewolves?"

My head snapped up and I glared at her.

"I can't believe you just said that!" I replied. "_You_ didn't hear his screams. _You _didn't see Tiazza's face when she thought about him. I _couldn't_ walk away- what was going on wasn't right!"

"So you had to play hero!" shrieked Alice. "And now _my_ husband is about to be killed."

I turned my gaze away from her, unable to meet her gaze. My eyes landed on Edward, who looked away, his topaz eyes hurt.

"You promised Bella," he whispered. "What kind of a relationship do we have if we can't even trust one another?"

I felt as if he had slapped me. I gazed at him silently for a moment, then I realized what I had to do and looked away.

"Not much," I replied. I looked at Alice, not saying anything. I watched as she stiffened- obviously getting a vision.

"Bella," she whispered. "I'm mad at you- but you can't do that. It's suicide. They'll kill you."

"Probably," I agreed. "But better me than Jasper."

"Bella-" Edward began, having obviously read Alice's mind. His eyes were terrified.

"I love you Edward," I told him. "And I'm sorry I broke my promise- but I couldn't ignore it, either. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. If I could go back in time, I would still do what it… of course, I'd make sure Jasper wasn't involved- but I'd still do it."

His eyes were pained and terrified as he gazed at me. My eyes were sad as I looked back.

"Don't do this Bella," he begged. "Please."

"What exactly _are_ you planning to do?" asked Emmett. "Because while you three are having this conversation, the rest of us are all kind of left out of the loop."

"She's planning to give herself up in Jasper's place," replied Alice.

"Bella!" gasped Esme. "You can't do that."

"I've made up my mind," I replied shortly, spinning around to leave.

Edward beat me to the door.

"Bella- do you really think Jasper would want you to do this?" he demanded. "Do you really think he'd want you to give up your life for his?"

"I don't know what Jasper would want," I replied. "Since he's about to be killed and isn't here- which is entirely _my_ fault. I won't let him die Edward, not after every thing he's done for me."

"So you'll get yourself killed instead?"

I closed my eyes to try and get control of my raging emotions. When I felt I was once more in control, I looked up into Edward's eyes.

"I'm sorry Edward. I love you," I said, pulling him down to give him a kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and crushed me to his body, kissing me back hard. I tried not to think about how this was going to be our last kiss, concentrating instead on the feeling of his hard body against mine. When we finally broke apart, I smiled up at him sadly. "Try to move on- for me."

"Bella-" he began.

But I was already gone.

The hall where the Volturi were convened was tall with only one small window and made entirely of dull gray brick. Aro, Marcus, and Caius sat on thrones at the head of the room, while the members of their court stood a few feet away from them. Everyone turned to stare at me when I burst through the room's doors, but I only had eyes for my brother who knelt before the three Lords, Jane keeping a close eye on him.

"What is it that you need, Ms. Swan?" Aro asked me coolly after he had recovered from his surprise.

"You can't kill Jasper," I replied, my words coming out in a quick flurry.

"We most certainly can," replied Caius coldly. "Jane- why don't you show the boy what we do to traitors?"

Jane smiled sweetly at her masters, then turned burgundy eyes to Jasper who began to writhe, hisses of pain escaping his tightly clasped lips.

"Stop!" I cried out. To my surprise, Jasper's writhing stopped, though Jane still stared at him. A look of fury crossed her face when he didn't begin to move again, and she turned her eyes to glare at me.

"What did you do?" she demanded.

"I didn't do anything," I replied, moving quickly to kneel beside my brother. Felix and Demetri both moved to stop me, but Aro stopped them with a wave of his hand. His expression as he gazed at me was enigmatic.

"Why is it that you feel we cannot kill Mr. Hale?" he asked me. "He released our prisoner; he is a traitor to our kind- why should we spare him?"

"Jasper wanted to leave Andrew in the cell," I replied desperately. "_I _was the one who released him. It was all me- Jasper would have never went near that dungeon if I hadn't been there first. If you're going to kill someone, kill me. I'm guilty- not Jasper."

"Bella," hissed Jasper. "What are you _doing_?"

"I can't let them kill you," I hissed back. "It wouldn't be right- it's not your fault I'm such an idiot. If I hadn't tried to play hero, you wouldn't be in this position."

"I don't want you to die because of _me_!"

"And I won't let you die because I was dumb."

"Tell me Isabella- why we should not kill both of you?" asked Aro. "Your admission of guilt does not change the fact that Jane and Alec caught Jasper sneaking… _Andrew, _out of the fortress."

"Because… I… made him do it?" I replied, knowing that the argument was weak at best.

"Not good enough," sneered Caius. "I say we kill them both."

Aro held up his hand to silence the white haired vampire.

"Now, now Caius- no need to be hasty," he replied. "Young Bella could be of use to us- did you not see that remarkable display of her abilities just a few minutes ago?"

Caius sounded as confused as I felt when he asked: "_What_ display?"

"Protecting Jasper from Jane's abilities, of course. Jane wasn't wrong- it was Isabella's influence that protected her brother. I believe your powers are growing," he addressed this last bit to me. "Not only are _you_ immune to other abilities, but you can protect those around you as well. I believe we can come to some sort of agreement to spare your lives."

"_Aro wants you to join the Volturi. He ordered me to convince you to do it…"_

I remembered Tia's words with a sinking feeling in my gut. Aro didn't even have to speak the words he did next- I already knew what was coming.

"Join us, Isabella, and both you and Jasper live."


	16. Unlikely Saviour

_**A/N: Well, this is the last chapter. All that's left now is the epilogue. I'm not sure if I'm real impressed with this… it almost seems anti-climatic to me- but it's your opinion that counts. If you're not happy with this, I'll promise you this much- the epilogue is full of lots of fluff (and will probably set up for the third story- which I will be writing). Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please enjoy:**_

_Fifteen. Unlikely Saviour_

_"Join us, Isabella, and both you and Jasper live."_

I felt like I was drowning. It was much easier to claim I would take the fall- actually doing it was turning out to be much harder.

On the one hand- I couldn't let Jasper die, and Aro was offering me a way to save him.

On the other hand- if I accepted the deal, I would be leaving my family and be forced to join a coven of human-drinking monsters- without even Tiazza to keep me company.

If I didn't take the deal, I died as well, though. It was better that one of us got away free and the other still existed, than both of us wind up dead.

"I'll j-"

"Bella- _what_ do you think you are doing?" demanded Jasper.

"Saving us," I replied- wasn't the answer obvious?

"You do realize what joining them involves, don't you?"

He was talking about feeding on humans, I realized.

"I understand, Jazz," I replied softly. "But it's better than you being dead."

Jasper fell silent and I turned to face the Volturi again. I should have been suspicious when he gave up so easily- Jasper _never_ turned down a good fight with me. I should have suspected something.

I did suspect something when, before I could even open my mouth, a strong hand had clamped over it.

"Don't even _think_ about it Isabella Marie Swan," murmured Edward's voice in my ear. His arms held me tightly, despite my desperate struggling.

_Let me go Edward!_ I shouted at him, letting down the block.

"No Bella. I won't let you do this."

_It's do this or both Jasper and I _die_. I can't let that happen, Edward._

"Why exactly are they to be killed?" Edward demanded of Aro, not releasing his hold on me.

"I thought Demetri had explained this to you. Jasper was caught helping a prisoner escape- young Isabella admitted that it was her idea. We offered her a fair bargain, Edward. If she joins us- they both live. We'll even allow you to stay with her- you can be a team," an odd smile crossed the older vampire's lips.

"Should they not be able to defend their actions?" demanded Edward. "It's not fair that you would kill them without even giving them a chance to defend themselves."

"Fine- what do you have to say for yourselves?" Caius asked us dryly. "Did the werewolf _make_ you free him- because I would find that difficult to imagine, him being locked up and everything."

"Er… it was… unethical?" Jasper replied weakly.

"How so?" demanded Caius. "He was nothing more than a pathetic mutt- our _enemy_."

"Says who?" I shot back, managing to break away from Edward in my anger against the white-haired vampire. "Is it written somewhere that werewolves and vampires have to be enemies?"

"Careful Bella," murmured Edward. I ignored him, staring at the three Volturi lords. Caius looked taken aback, Aro wore a bemused expression, and Marcus was as impenetrable as always, though I thought I could detect a hint of amusement in his burgundy eyes.

"Well, no," Aro replied. "It's more of an unwritten law- it's the way things have always been. Werewolves were created for the sole purpose of killing us. It's their instincts."

"It's a vampire's instincts to feed on humans, but we've proved that you can fight your nature, haven't we?" I demanded.

"That's different," replied Caius. "You and the other Cullens are vampires- we are by far superior to the pathetic dogs."

"How so?" I asked. "What makes us so superior to them? They are humans- or at least half human. We were once human. They run on their instincts- how is that any different than us when we are hunting? So what if we're immortal and they aren't- you don't punish humans just because they're humans- why punish Andrew just because he's a werewolf?"

"That's not why we punished him," said Jane coldly. "I imagine you know that."

"So what? Because he fell in love with Tiazza? You can't punish them because you don't approve of their relationship. This is the twenty-first century- join us."

"I think you made them mad," muttered Edward.

"I agree with Bella," Jasper piped up. "After all- don't teenagers now-a-days always rebel against their parents? Well- Tiazza was rebelling and ended up falling in love. At least she didn't bring home a human with too many piercings who did drugs."

"Tiazza's actions are not the ones being called into question," Aro told us coldly. "She is not involved in this."

"Isn't she?" asked Marcus- his voice clearly reflecting his amusement. "Tell me brother- where _is_ your precious protégé? Don't you know? I imagine Isabella could tell us."

I stared at Marcus in open-mouthed astonishment. He merely gave a small smirk and raised an eyebrow at me before continuing to speak.

"Now- I doubt you'll kill Tiazza if she ever returns. She's far too… _useful_, as you so often say. What gives us the right to kill Jasper and Isabella- two vampires with no ties to us? They didn't risk the revelation of our kind in any way- they merely released one pathetic little dog. Is _Andrew_ really worth losing Carlisle's friendship- because that's what would happen if we killed two of his children."

I looked at Edward and Jasper, who were watching Marcus with as much astonishment as I was.

"How can you be so willing to give up such a chance, Marcus?" demanded Aro. "With Bella's growing powers she would be invaluable to us."

_Growing Powers?_ Edward mouthed at me.

_Later._ I mouthed back.

"I value Carlisle's friendship and cooperation over the powers of his daughter, Aro. You should as well. Besides- an unwilling member to our guard means we risk our own necks, especially one that has a power such as Isabella's. We would never know what she was plotting until she pulled it off, and Jane and Alec would be useless against her."

"We could just kill them both," Caius interrupted. "It would save a lot of headaches."

"You enjoy killing entirely too much," Marcus informed him. "Let them go with a warning. If they do something so… _foolish_… again, then kill them or offer them an ultimatum, or whatever it is you wish to do."

Aro glared at his brother, before turning on his heel and leaving without another word, his entourage following him. Caius shot us a regretful look, but followed Aro.

"Well," Marcus mused. "I would say that they're letting you go with a warning."

"Why did you help us?" I asked nervously.

Marcus surveyed me with those oddly dead eyes, and I felt as though he were seeing into my soul.

"I can see the bond between Alice and Jasper," he said at last. "I don't need my powers to see the one between you and Edward- anyone with half a brain in their head can tell you two are in love. I lost my mate- that is not something you recover from, and it is not something I would wish upon anyone else."

He turned to leave, pausing when he reached the door.

"Do not believe that I will help you if you do something like this again," he warned us. "And… tell Tiazza _'your welcome'_ when you hear from her. She'll understand."

I stared after the dark-haired Volturi Lord with confusion. Why the hell would Tia be thanking him?

I didn't have much time to wonder, because Edward scooped up in his arms and pulled me against his hard chest, burying his face into my hair.

"If you _ever_ do anything like that again, I swear I will never forgive you," he murmured, his voice sounding choked.

I clutched him just as tightly and sobbed tearless sobs into his chest.

"Never," I promised. "Never ever- I'm through playing hero."

"That's good," sighed Jasper. "Because I don't think I'll survive being side-kick again. Come on- let's go tell our family the good news."

"Alice is going to kill you," Edward told him, pulling way from me just enough to address his brother.

"That's why I have some serious sucking up to do," Jasper replied.

"She was eyeing a yellow Porsche when we went into the city the other day," Edward stated. "That might be a good place to start."

"I'll remember that."

I giggled, a euphoric feeling in my stomach. Edward looked down at me.

"And you- no more breaking promises, okay?" he kissed my nose.

"I won't," I snuggled into his chest. "We have some baggage to deal with, don't we?"

"We do," he agreed.

"That's okay," I told him. "After all, we have forever."

"That we do."

"And this time, I'm not going to do something dumb to risk putting it in jeopardy."

"Thank God," he sighed, making Jasper laugh. I would have elbowed Edward in the ribs, but I was far too glad to still be alive and in his arms. I would let him have his smart comments for now.

"Let's get going," Jasper said, turning around to leave the room.

I turned to follow him, but Edward stopped me and pulled me into his chest, lowering his head so that he could give me a mind-numbing, toe-curling kiss.

"What's this about an increased power?" he asked me when we broke away.

I giggled at him and led him after a quickly moving Jasper.

"Well, you see- it all started when Jane was torturing Jasper…"


	17. The Beginning of the Rest of Our Lives

_**A/N: Well… this is it gang- the epilogue of Shadow Rising. Info on the next one will be included below. I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter- I wasn't sure about it, but you guys liked it, so thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please enjoy:**_

_Epilogue- The Beginning of the Rest of Our Lives_

"Try on the last one again- I want to compare."

I sighed heavily and walked back into the bathroom, stripping out of the pink baby doll night gown I had been wearing to put on the black corset and matching lace underwear I had had on before.

"What do you think?" I asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"Hmmm…" Edward eyed me closely from where he lounged on our bed. "Try on that little sky blue number again."

I put my hands on my hips and glared angrily at him.

"You're really taking this too far, Edward Cullen!" I told him with a scowl.

Edward put his arms behind his head and raised an eyebrow at me.

"You released a Volturi prisoner and nearly got yourself killed, yet _I'm_ the one who's going too far?" he asked. "Let me tell you a story about a pot and a kettle…"

"You told me that if I modeled this stuff you would forgive me!" I wailed, motioning at the bag of lingerie I had gotten in Italy.

"And I will- once I'm convinced you're done modelling. Now… the little blue one?"

I muttered darkly under my breath, but got out the night gown and went into the bathroom to put it on.

"That's very… hot, I believe the say now-a-days," Edward stated as I stepped back out.

"And the last dozen ones haven't been?" I demanded feeling slightly insulted.

"No, they were very attractive as well- I'm just partial to blue with your skin," Edward stood up and came to walk in a circle around me. "I _really_ like the length of this one… and the easy accessibility."

I smacked his chest at this last statement.

"Pervert," I muttered.

"But you love me," he replied, pulling me close to him.

"I do," I agreed. "I really do. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I'm just glad you're alive," he replied, tilting up my chin so he could claim my lips.

"Okay love birds!" sang Alice, dancing into the room. "Break it up! It's time for Bella to go shopping with me!"

"Now?" I asked incredulously. "Alice, I don't think the stores are open at this time of the day… besides, we're kind of busy," I motioned at the night gown.

"Hmmm," Alice mused, looking between me and the expression on Edward's face. "I knew that was a good choice. If he could, Edward would be drooling right now. But that's not why I'm here," she gave her hand a wave. "Get dressed Bella- if we leave now, we'll reach Vancouver right after the stores open. You _promised_, remember?"

I sighed and muttered under my breath. I seemed to be doing that a lot since we had returned from Italy. I had promised Edward his own personal modelling show of all the lingerie Alice and Rose had bought me, while I had promised Alice that I would shop with her. It was all to make up for nearly getting myself and Jasper killed- an action that, if I didn't regret it before, I _certainly_ did now.

"Do you have to go?" Edward whined when I walked out of the bathroom, dressed in jeans and a tank top. Summers in B.C. were pretty mild- especially as close to the coast as we were.

"I promised Alice," I replied, grabbing my runners and sitting on the edge of the bed to pull them on. I felt the bed dip under Edward's weight behind me, then his lips were trailing across my neck while his fingers played with the hem of my shirt.

"Couldn't you get out of it?" he breathed into my ear, making me shiver.

"No she can't!" Alice yelled from down stairs. Edward sighed and pulled away from me, letting me finish pulling on my shoes.

"We'll finish your modelling display when you get home," he told me.

I sighed again.

"If you think it's bad for you- think how it must be for me," Jasper told me later as we relaxed in the living room of the house. I sat on the couch, while he lay back on the Lay-z-Boy armchair. Emmett had managed to drag Edward out hunting, putting the modelling show off for a bit. "She just takes you shopping- I have to beg and buy her all sorts of gifts, while _still_ not getting any."

"I'm sorry," I told him.

Jasper waved the apology away.

"I know- I can feel it. How about this- if you use your new and improved powers to block my mind from Edward sometime I ask you too, then I'll forgive you everything."

"Deal," I replied.

Once we had returned from Italy and Carlisle had given Jasper and I a lecture on the danger of the Volturi, we had begun conducting tests on my powers. It turns out Aro was right- I _could_ block other people as well as myself from the powers. I hoped I would never need to use the ability- but chances were, with my luck, I would.

"Bella!" Esme called from the dining room- nothing more than a prop, really, but Esme enjoyed decorating it all the same. "You have a letter!"

"Who would be writing to me?" I asked Jasper incredulously.

Jasper shrugged at me.

"Who knows?"

I got up and went to the dining room to retrieve my letter from Esme.

"It doesn't have a return address," she told me before I could ask.

I frowned, but accepted the letter all the same and walked back to the living room. I tore the envelope open as I walked and shook the letter out. It was written in a scrawling hand, and it took me a second to decipher the words. I blinked at the signature for a moment, surprised.

"Who's it from?" Jasper asked.

"Tiazza," I replied. "And Andrew."

He sat up and leaned towards me, his interest piqued.

"What do they have to say?"

I sat down on the couch and began to read.

"'_Dear Bella,_

_I would have written sooner, but I wanted to make sure it was safe. I doubt that Aro will let me go that easily, and I'd really hate for all your hard work to go to waste. I probably wouldn't have written this soon, even- but I felt that I owed you some explanations- and some thank-yous._

_Definitely a lot of those._

_I wanted to explain why we never returned to help you, after Jasper was taken in, and Andy barely got away._

_Andrew was all fired up to go back into the fortress to help you and Jasper get away after they were discovered. The only reason he didn't stay and fight right then was because he figured he'd stand a better chance with me and the element of surprise. I would have let him go, and helped him- but Marcus had intercepted me before I got out of the fortress. He told me that if I was going to leave, I couldn't risk coming back. He assured me that you two would be fine, and that I should get to my lover before he became impatient. Had it been anyone but Marcus, I wouldn't have believed him, but ever since his mate died, Marcus hasn't cared enough about anything to lie-"_

"That explains why Marcus told us to say your welcome to Tiazza when we heard from him," Jasper mused. "He knew what was going on, but let it happen."

"Even going so far as to help us," I agreed. "I'm glad that was answered- it was kind of bugging me."

Jasper snickered, but I ignored him and continued reading.

"_-I hope you don't think any less of us for our actions. You don't look a gift horse in the mouth, and I'm not as good as you are. I'm sorry for any unnecessary pain we caused you. I hope we can still be friends- I wasn't lying when I told you I thought we'd make good ones, and Andy and I will need allies._

_I can't tell you where we are, but I will tell you that it's warm, has few people, and we're happy. I hope we'll meet you again someday, and until that someday, I would like to stay in touch. I'll continue to write you, and you can reach me at --- --- ----, or I hope you'll agree, but if you never want to hear from me again, I'll understand._

_Andrew says hello and thank-you- and to tell Jasper the same. _

_Best of luck,_

_Tiazza'"_

"Are you going to reply?" Jasper asked me.

"Of course I am," I retorted. "If I hurry, I can reply before Edward and Emmett get back. Hand me the laptop."

Jasper picked Edward's laptop up off the coffee table and handed it to me. I quickly logged onto my e-mail and sent Tiazza a quick reply.

'_Tiazza-_

_I don't think any less of you, or Andrew, because of your actions. I didn't play hero just so you could get caught again._

_I would love to stay in touch- I look forward to it in fact. _

_Best of luck- and Marcus told me to tell you "Your welcome."_

_I'll talk to you soon,_

_Bella Swan'_

I sent the e-mail and added Tiazza to my contacts just as the door opened and closed, signalling the return of the hunters.

"You can tell him about your newest correspondent," Jasper told me.

I merely stuck out my tongue at him.

Edward had eventually given in on the matter of me writing to Tiazza- mostly because I refused to let him stop me. The matter had been agreed to pretty quickly after I promised to model the lingerie that Alice had bought me in Victoria's Secret earlier that day. When I had asked her if she knew I would be needing it, she had innocently remarked on the weather.

There were perks to having a seer for a sister.

"Do you think things will be easier now?" I asked Edward as I lie in his arms later, after having modelled the lingerie, and have him eagerly remove it.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Well, first there was the whole you leaving and me being temporarily comatose, then the Italy fiasco- do you think life will settle down now?" I asked. "Or should I expect life to be this crazy all the time?"

"I think it's time for it to settle down," he replied. "We may still have issues, but we're working them out. We've conquered everything else that can harm us… we're going to be fine."

I snuggled into his arms, feeling nothing but love and contentment. It would be a feeling I would grasp onto with both hands in the coming weeks- because Edward was wrong. There was still one hurdle that we had to conquer- one that I didn't know if we would be _able_ to conquer.

The past.

**_A/N2: The third instalment in this little series has been tentatively titled "Midnight Flame". I'm pretty sure you can guess a bit from the end of this epilogue. It will have people from both Bella and Jasper's past. This means that Jasper _will_ be playing a big role (as if he didn't already- can you tell I love my Jasper?). I'll start writing it when I get back from my trip- it'll be a wild ride, and I hope you'll all tune in for it._**


End file.
